Kaos
by The Cinderninja
Summary: A chaos beam should create a form of chaos energy such as chaos control, or chaos blast. A chaos beam should not create both of these simultaneously, much less inside of a hedgehog. This particular chaos beam, of course, chose to do the latter. OLD
1. Chapter 1

**Mossmask: Hello all, yes, yes, I'm here, and against my better judgment, with a new story. Gah, what was I thinking? Oh well... this has just been on my mind for so darned long, I needed to get it out into writing. Well it was, but in Greek, and in an itty bitty notebook in my bookbag, so that doesn't count. So, here y'all go, Kaos.**

**I do want to mention though, that 'Kaos' being spelled like that means nothing. When I was translating from my rough notes in my notebook into English for the story, I accidentally wrote it like that 'cause I was still in phonetic mode, and I didn't notice at first. Afterwards, I decided that Kaos just looked so much cooler, so the name stuck. xD**

**~Cya on the other side.**

"Come on, Sonic! We _can't _let Eggman use that chaos machine of his!" Tails shouted as he ran beside Sonic. When they reached the end off the hallway, Sonic quickly spin dashed the door, revealing a huge chamber. Sonic noted as he and Tails fell in that the door he had jst demolished somehow managed to close again behind them, creating a seal.

Sonic stood and looked around. He saw Amy, yelling something at him from behind a thick glass wall. He ran over to where she was, raising his hand to touch the glass. It must have been sound proof or something, because he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He could feel it was thick, but a spin dash should still be able to-- he suddenly noticed her shouting, and pointing at something behind him, at the same time he heard Tails shout his name.

"Sonic!"

Sonic spun around just in time to dodge a laser blast, mostly. The red-hot energy beam managed to graze his shoulder, and he reached up to grab the already cauterized wound. "Hey! Watch where you're firing that thing! Somebody might get hurt." Sonic realized how stupid that last sentence was almost the instant it was out of his mouth. He doubted anyone would be firing lasers in the first place if they hadn't intended on someone being hurt by them.

"That's the idea." Eggman replied, confirming Sonic's thoughts. He was sitting behind another glass panel on the opposite side of the room, apparently controlling the wall mounted lasers, all of which were now aimed in Sonic's direction.

Sonic jumped easily out of the way as another was fired in his direction. Now that he could see where they were coming from, he had no problem dodging. The only reason he'd gotten hit the first time was because he'd been caught off guard. He faked a yawn as he dodged another beam of light, and rolled his eyes.

"Come on, getting a little slow, aren't we?" He asked, risking closing his eyes for a moment.

"Apparently I'm not the only one." Eggman shot back as another beam hit home, impacting just above Sonic's knee.

Green eyes snapped open, and then quickly narrowed hatefully. "Yeah, yeah." He spat. "Whatever. Now come on, I'm getting bored. This is where you're supposed to tell me what your big, evil plan is, and I ruin it for you and save the day."

"Yes, about that." Eggman said suddenly, taking on an apologetic tone. "Terribly sorry, Sonic my boy, but it seems there's been a slight change in plans. You see, my Ultimate Chaos Device, or 'big, evil plan' as you put it, is already complete. There's nothing left for you to do here, so I'm afraid you and your friends will all have to go."

"Well then _I'm_ afraid that you're sorely mistaken. 'Cause as long as you got yourself a big...chaos...machine...of doom, then there's always gonna be something for me to do about it."

"Well, I suppose there is _one_ thing." Eggman said, suddenly grinning. "If you'd be so kind as to hand over the last chaos emerald?"

"Ha." Sonic shot back. "Fat chance."

"Yes," Eggman sighed, "I suspected you'd say something like that, so..." He pressed a button on the console he was sitting at, and a large machine began to raise up out of the floor in the centre of the room. It looked like a giant cylinder on top of a cylinder, almost like a super sized, vertical telescope. It had what looked like a typical laser rifle mounted on top, the only difference being the seven platforms surrounding it. On each one a chaos emerald was mounted, except for the last one, which was left empty.

Sonic suddenly felt a tug from inside his quills, and suddenly grabbed for his chaos emerald. It was a good thing that he did when he did, because it was definitely trying to make it's own way over to the pedestal.

It was then that Sonic realized two things. The first being that whatever this machine was, it was somehow summoning the chaos emeralds, something he had thought could only be done by him or Shadow when they went Super, and the other, being brought on by the first though, that he was currently in a room with all seven chaos emeralds.

He grinned, and as he grabbed onto the chaos emerald in his hands, evidently, it was the red one, even tighter, and tried calling out to the others. He promptly collapsed onto the floor, with a feeling akin to that of grabbing onto an electric fence at the zoo. He would know.

He was vaguely aware of Tails calling out to him, confused and concerned as ever, and Eggman laughing from somewhere, saying something about relative chaos energies, energy walls, and the likes. Sonic quickly tuned them out, and focused instead on the emerald he was still gripping.

It was still letting energy into him, he realized, slightly surprised by this fact. The energy was mostly warm, but there was still that sharp edge, though not as strong as when he'd tried to call on all the emeralds at once.

He tried reaching out with his mind for the other emeralds, slowly at first, then slightly stronger when he couldn't feel anything. It was like time had stopped around him, he could hear Tails or Eggman at all anymore, couldn't see Amy in her glass jail behind him. He was still aware of them, ready in case they tried anything, but it was like time had slowed, and the only things that existed anymore where himself and the chaos emeralds.

His body actually jerked back when he tapped into the first emerald, the cyan one, and he accidentally lost it. Catching himself, he tried again, this time prepared for the shock. He braced himself, and as he tried to take the emeralds energy, he could feel it pushing against him, fighting for control. Whatever had happened, he realized, these emeralds weren't going to release their power to him. They had completely blocked him out.

He looked back down at the red emerald, still in his hands. It was giving off a faint red glow, still freely giving it's energy to him. Whatever was affecting the emeralds, he reasoned, must e connected with the pedistals.

Suddenly he turned to Eggman. "What did you do to the chaos emeralds?" He snapped.

Eggman paused for a moment, looking positively stunned, then the moment passed and he looked rather furious instead. "HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PAYIN ATTENTION TO ANYTHING I'VE BEEN SAYING?!" He shouted.

Sonic shook his head. "No." He answered truthfully.

Eggman growled and lowered his head into his hands, moaning. Finally, he looked up again. "Fine, it doesn't matter. What _matters_," He raised his finger over another button, "is _this_." He slammed his fist down on the button. Instantaneously, the machine started up, the chaos emeralds becoming a glowing swirl of colours as they rotated around the main device, the 'gun-looking-thing', as Sonic aptly named it, just that moment.

He could feel the tug on the red chaos emerald suddenly increase tenfold, and actually cried out as he tried to retain his grip to it.

He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Eggman staring at him, actually looking shocked_,_ as the emerald literally _dragged _Sonic towards the machine.

"What's that blue fool _doing?_" He shouted, slamming his fist on the console. "If he doesn't let go, he'll merge with the emeralds!"

"Like when he goes Super?" Asked a stunned Tails, not really paying attention to the fact that it was Eggman he was talking to, and just staring intently as his brother began to pick up a red glow, and was literally dragged, thrashing, across the room, still not giving up his emerald.

"No! It's _nothing_ like when he goes Super! The emeralds only lend him their energy! The chaos emerald is actually trying to _absorb_ his own energies, and _merge_ with him!"

"What's gonna happen?" Shouted Tails, suddenly turning on the surprised doctor.

"I have no idea! It'll probably just kill him and break the machine, but I really couldn't say!"

Tails looked stunned for a moment, then somehow found his voice again. "Well _stop _it then!"

"I couldn't, even if I _wanted _to!"

Eggman, Tails, and Amy all watched in awe as the glowing hedgehog was pulled, writhing, ever nearer the Ultimate Chaos Device, trying to curl into a protective ball around the emerald, and not having much success in this, and the emeralds seemed to be the ones dictating his movements more than anything at the moment.

_ _ _ _ _

Meanwhile in the centre of the room, Sonic was having a different experience entirely. _This,_ he concluded, _was certainly _not_ like touching the electrical fences at the zoo._ He could feel chaos energy, which must have been at least 20 times stronger, or more potent, or...or deadlier, or, well whatever, than plain old electricity. And Sonic was currently having six emeralds worth of that coursing through him.

Strangely enough, the red emerald he was still holding was trying to put up some defence against it, and defend Sonic. He could feel a comforting warmth surrounding his hands, while the rest of his body seizured from the amounts of pure chaos energy currently inside of him.

He felt detached from the rest of his body, and tried to centre in on that warmth. He wanted to just curl up and let the red emerald protect him, but found that he was no longer master of his limbs. They thrashed wildly, paying no heed to the messages he tried to send. Then Sonic learned a whole new meaning for the word 'pain.' He was suddenly _inside _of the machine, in the very centre of it.

The six emeralds now spun around him, incessantly. Trying to force their energies upon him, yet his body was unwilling to accept it. Neither side willing to relent, he stood there, stock still, ragged breath catching, unable to do much more than that as the chaos battle raged inside of him. His fingers were tingling, beginning to become numb, where he still tried to hold onto the seventh emerald. Finally, his grip slipped as the pulling increased, and he felt a jolt run though him as the final emerald joined the insane glowing circle of light surrounding him.

Sonic felt like his body was being torn apart. Which in a sense, it was. His own, personal chaos energies, were being rearranged. And the red emerald was having problems of it's own. It was being called to by both this machine and Sonic. Both with it with equal fervor. Finally, the emerald reached it's breaking point, evidently, this was just about the same as Sonic's, and as the hedgehog suddenly fell limp inside the machine, the red emerald shattered in half. One half reached out to him, searching for his final shred of consciousness, and clinging to it. As it began to fade again, inside the hedgehog, the emerald went with it, vanishing as it joined with the hedgehog, and the other fell into formation, completing the circle of emerald, to complete the machine.

As the three spectators saw all these goings on, something else happened. Suddenly, in a bright flash of light, the six and a half remaining emeralds suddenly began to glow like sever, err, six and a half, suns, and as they shielded heir eyes, they heard a loud whine as the machine was pushed into operation. With an even brighter light, the not-quite-seven emeralds joined together directly above Sonic, and the large chaos beam at the front was completely charged.

It should be noted, here, that the purpose of a chaos beam is to create an assortment of chaos based energies, chaos control and chaos blast to name a few. It should also be noted, that a properly functioning chaos beam should _not _create both simultaneously, and, due to lack of half of an emerald, cause both of these events _inside _the remaining piece, which has evidently become part of a hedgehog. Finally, it should be said, that this particular chaos beam decided to do the latter.

* * *

**Oh, quick question, anyone here going to Anime North this year? Normally, I would assume that nobody lives anywhere near me, so chances are we'd never end up going to the same events, but I was just wondering, 'cause Anime North is the biggest animecon ever and people come from all over the world. PM me if your going, 'cause that'd be cool, just knowing that someone else from this site was there.**

**~Mossmask Out**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mossmask: Wow, one chapter, and this is already practically as popular as my other story. xD I just got attacked by story and author alerts when I opened my e-mail! Well, I'm glad y'all are enjoying it, to say the least! Here's the next chapter of Kaos. Yup, I'm just about as talented as Sonic when it comes to stating the obvious. Anyway, don't expect the next updates to be this fast, I had this one written ahead of time. Anyway, err, here y'all go, enjoy.**

**~Cya on the Other Side**

"SONIC!" Tails shouted when he found his voice again. He willed his legs to move, and finally, he found himself standing beside the Ultimate Chaos Device, though he couldn't remember actually bringing himself there.

What he remembered... Sonic had fallen, just hung there, he looked...dead. And then, an explosion... The final emerald had gone into his chest, Eggman hadn't been kidding when he said it was trying to merge with him. The emerald. Had literally. Become. Part. Of. Sonic. Tails was still trying to figure that one out. He could even _begin _to try and comprehend the fact that Sonic was gone. Not dead gone, but... _gone _gone. Just up and vanished...

After the light, the beam had fired, directly at Sonic, and he'd just...disappeared. Tails mind, which was usually extremely quick, and not easily thrown off it's guard, was feeling rather sluggish at the moment. "I...I don't get it." He said finally, still standing beside the machine. "What happened?"

"Don't know." Eggman walked over to where Tails stood.

"What happened to the emeralds?" Tails asked as he began to pick up the chaos emeralds from the floor, they were all gray, their energies drained.

"All of their energy was channelled into the Ultimate Chaos Device." Eggman began to help Tails pick up the drained chaos emeralds, and passed them to him slowly, never taking his eyes off the machine, as if he suspected it to come alive and try to eat him, or something equally disturbing.

"Will they return to normal?"

"Yes."

"How will it take?" Tails walked over to where Amy was.

"Don't know." Eggman slowly unlocked her glass prison.

"What happened to Sonic."

A shrug. "Dead, probably."

"No way!"

Another shrug. "Whatever"

Tails and Amy left quietly then.

_ _ _ _ _

It wasn't until later that day that Eggman realized they were supposed to have been his prisoners for something reason or another. _Oh yeah, that Sonic thing..._ Well, he was gone now, wherever he was, so he supposed it didn't really matter anymore that he'd let them go...

Slowly, he pulled out a chair and sat down. "Well, the Ultimate Chaos Device was destroyed...I suppose it's time I come up with some new idea for world domination..."

_ _ _ _ _

Tails was at his workshop, looking out the window, confused. _Where was Sonic? He should have been back by now. Where had he said he was going again?_ Tails shook his head, trying to concentrate. _What did he tell me? Something about a... a big machine. Something to do with the chaos emeralds..._ It was that thought that reminded Tails he now had all of the chaos emeralds.

Looking down at the gray gems in his hands, Tails suddenly remembered that nights events. _What happened?_ He wondered curiously. It was then that he noticed something particularly odd. He only had _six _emeralds, not seven. _No. I'm certain I picked them all up._ Tails shook his head. That must mean... the last emerald, it was still inside Sonic, or even _part _of him. Tails shivered slightly. That was a strange thought. He wondered what it would be like to have the very energie of a chaos emerald not just inside of you, but to actually be a part of who you were. He supposed that was what Shadow was like. So where was the last half?

_ _ _ _ _

Amy had been crying. In fact, she still was. Because it was her fault. It was _always _her fault. Something had happened to her _darling _Sonikku, and It. Was. All. Her. Fault. She let herself get captured. She hadn't even been that worried. In fact, she couldn't remember whether or not she'd even _tried _to escape on her own. She had just sat, waiting for _Sonic _to come and rescue her. A good swing from her hammer probably could have—no. No, the logical part of her mind told her that she was in shock, it wasn't her really fault. She didn't need to send herself on a guilt trip. But she knew, she_ knew!_ It _was _her fault.

This made her despair, and she cried harder, _would the tears ever stop?_ Sonic wasn't dead though. She knew that's what Eggman had said, but what did he know? _Nothing. He said himself, no one could know what might have happened. _Besides, no one had actually _seen _Sonic. He had just vanished in that flash of light. _Almost like chaos control..._ _No_. She told herself, _no, it wasn't chaos control._ She knew that much, knew better than to give herself false hope like that. But still...it was _similar_...

_ _ _ _ _

Those three weren't the only ones left dazed and confused by the days events though. Somewhere, indescribably far away, a hedgehog was lying on the ground, and he only had one, single, thought. "Whazzuuhhh?"

He was vaguely aware of a red glow surrounding him, and futilely tried to bat it away with his arms. When this didn't work, he simply closed his eyes, hoping for better results. Thankfully, this worked, and when he opened them again the strange glow was gone. He was still in _pain _though. He didn't try to move, but rather, when he realized that he had no idea how he'd gotten himself into this certain predicament, decided to stay absolutely stationary and attempt to collect his thoughts.

The first try resulted in complete and utter failure. The second attempt bore better results, and he came up with the following; _He'd been doing something. A lot of pain was involved. His friends... a name, Tails. He hoped Tails was okay, he got hit with something, and then he was falling..._ and that was about where he blacked out. True, not much of that was very useful to him right now, but maybe later, when he got more of his memory back... He also made a mental note to himself never to touch another electrical fence as long as he lived, and then a few minutes later had to wonder where that last thought had come from.

Finally, when he figured he'd be able to stand again, he tried to lift himself up off the ground. That didn't work out well for him, as he promptly collapsed again immediately after. Okay, this time he reached out and grabbed something, a metal pole, and braced himself against it as he stood a second time. He felt his leg buckle beneath his weight, and threw his body against the pole, relying on it to support him completely before he fell to the ground again. Thankfully, this worked, and he was able to remaine standing.

He closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath, the small exertion from standing up already having exhausted him. _Why was he like this? _He knew that no normal person would ever, under any circumstances, be put through what he was in right now, so he had to wonder why. _Oh, brother. I hope this isn't a regular thing for me._ He added silently.

He felt his exhaustion taking over, as he slowly found himself sinking towards the ground again. Suddenly, his body came at a strange angle to his leg, and he cried out as he lost all support and fell the rest of the way to the ground. He cringed, and hissed through clenched teeth as he reached to grab his broken leg, instinctively wanting to put pressure on it to alleviate some of the pain, but only succeeding in making it worse.

"Dnnnnnngg." He tried to curse, but ended up just making more hissing and moaning noises through his clenched teeth, and realized it was probably a lot more than his leg that had been hurt, although though he couldn't see for himself at the moment.

He became aware of sounds in the distance... for some reason, he could recognize the sounds almost immediately as having the telltale signs of a battle...with...robots? He wasn't sure how he was so..._sure _of that, or why he felt it should mean something to him,but he figured that it was a good sign, if it meant he was getting his memories back, because if he was... he...he could...um...

Thus were his thoughts as the veil of blackness overtook him, and he finally lapsed into a fitful sleep, blissfully unaware of the noises coming ever nearer to him.

_ _ _ _ _

Sonic was actually having a blast. He hated to say it, but he actually _loved _fighting robots. It just made life so much more...exiting! That was his job, and he actually did it quite well. Go, fight, destroy robots, don't die, please. The last bit was usually added on by Tails last minute when he was about to go off on another mission to Robotropolis. _Cute._ Sonic thought to himself as he absentmindedly kicked in another Swatbot, knocking it's top half apart from the rest of it's body.

His job, which he had to admit he actually like a lot, was currently to lead the Swatbots away from the others as they did wierd... computery...stuff... Sonic had never had a head for that sort of stuff. So, what he was currently doing was exactly that. Just lead the Swatbots aimlessly anywhere that his friend's weren't, and of course, not dieing.

So, he quite confused when he saw another Mobian. You see, you didn't get many Mobians around Robotropolis. Actually, you didn't get _any _Mobians around Robotropolis. So Sonic was obviously bound to be surprised by his presence. It was then that Sonic realized that whoever this stranger was, they were in danger as long as the Swatbots were still around.

Sonic quickly lost interest in his fight and disposed of the remaining Swatbots before rushing over to kneel beside the unconscious Mobian, partially buried in rubble. He dug some of the stones, bricks, and crumbling concrete off of the creatures right arm, and tilted the head up to face his own.

The Mobian was, to his surprise, another hedgehog like himself. The reason this fact surprised him was that, aside from his Uncle Chuck, he didn't know of any other hedgehogs. This hedgehog was a bright, fiery red in all the places where Sonic was blue. His quills were in practically the same places as his own, mind the fact that they tilted upwards at the tips, if only ever so slightly. He had two strange vertical lines on his forehead, very small and running parallel to each other, they were an incredibly bright cyan, and seemed to almost be... _alive._ It sounded strange, he knew, but it was really the only way he could describe this strange, almost _glowing,_ pattern. And the colour was like that of...pure energy. Not to mention, Sonic was now certain he had gone completely insane.

In fact, when he looked closer at this hedgehog, he realized that the resemblance was uncanny. Even his clothing... his gloves, rather than wight, were again a bright cyan, though not as eerie as the design on his face, as were his socks and... and the stripe on his shoes. In design, his shoes were practically identical to Sonic's own. Where Sonic's were red, this strangers were black, with a turquoise stripe rather than white.

Caught rather off guard by this encounter, Sonic slowly prodded the strange Mobian, not sure whether he was hoping for a response or not. He was almost relieved when he got none. Upon closer inspection, Sonic realized just how bad a shape this hedgehog was in. He had burn marks all over his arms and legs, and a large scorch mark, blackened flesh and burnt skin included, on his chest. His left leg looked awkward, probably broken, Sonic noted absently, and then there was the whole deal with being unconscious. Not to mention the rubble probably did a number on his arm, too.

Sighing, Sonic checked his wrist watch. The mission was way past _over,_ and if he didn't get back soon, the others would start to miss him. Sonic shrugged, then leaned back to face the Mobian. "You're a strange character now, aren't you?" He asked quietly, nearly silently.

The fact that this somehow provoked a response from the hedgehog startled Sonic enough that he fell backwards slightly. The fact that said response was "Tails..." startled Sonic enough that he lost his balance completely and fell onto his back. Shaking his head in shock, now thoroughly freaked out, Sonic gently heaved the other hedgehog over his shoulder, and made way for Knothole.

* * *

**Mossmask: Oooh, did I actually do that? Yes, yes I did. And don't worry, it's not gonna be like, this is _all _that happens, 'cause trust me, chaos energies do a lot more than teleport, so yeah. There will be a lot more side effects to come as a result of being hit with a big-ass chaos cannon.**

**Well guys, hopefully this isn't too confusing. Anyone who know of both these universes will probably be fine for the most part, though there are still a few things that will be more than little confusing. If you don't understand what's going on, just be patient, it'll make more sense in coming chapters.**

**~Mossmask Out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jorenmartijn: "I especially like it that you gave Sonic a new appearance!" Thank you! I was _very _apprehensive about this part, especially since I didn't want it to feel like an OC or anything. 'Cause it's still technically _Sonic! _Which is also why I tried not to go to heavy on the description. That's always hard for me, 'cause if I under-do it, no one will know what he looks like, but if I over-do it, it just _screams _'OC!' Hope I did Okay on that one... well, I'm almost finished my picture of him anyway, so I'll put it up on dA when it's done and link to it...**

"**And it's always awesome to know more about the Chaos Emeralds, like them having kind of a will off their own." True, true. This is why I love to write about them. So little is known about them, and the shows and games always seem to be coming up with newer and crazier ideas. They make wonderful plot devices because of this, and occasionally a great _deus ex machina _too! xP**

"**By the way, are you going to give the red Sonic amnesia or something?" Yes, I plan to. I'm not gonna give to much of this story away, but I will say this much: A lot of crossovers in this genre end up being Sonic and Sonic, or Sonic and another character, just hanging out and chatting it up, discussing the differences between their two realities. I'm gonna focus more on the plot of the story, and less on the 'OMG, I'm inna 'nother UNIVERSE! =D' factor. He'll still have a few of his memories, but not enough to go 'Oh, hey! I'm Sonic too!'**

**Ho boy, I screwed myself real bad with this one...I was going over my rough notes and the original story outline, and _boy_ have I deviated! Almost the entire plot I had set up can't before work anymore...whoops. Well, I can fit some of it in, somehow... Well, Imma gonna go try and sort this out now, cya.**

**~ Cya on the other side**

"Tails, do you have any idea who this is at _all?"_

"No!" Tails went up on his tiptoes to get a closer look at the hedgehog currently sleeping on Sonic's bed. He hadn't woken up since Sonic had brought him back from Robotropolis two days ago, and Sonic had been pestering Tails ever sense, about whether or not he _knew _him, of all things! "Of course not! I've never seen 'im before in my _life_, Sonic, I swear!"

"Then _how..._gah..." A very frustrated and confused looking Sonic was pacing the room, and was actually beginning to leave a _rut _in the floor. Well, maybe not, but he would if he didn't stop, soon. "So, you're absolutely sure that you've never met?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean... No, I don't know him! Sonic, listen, I don't _know _how he knows me, but he doesn't seem like the kinda guy I'd forget easy!"

Sonic sighed and sat down on the bed, casting a quick glance at the red hedgehog currently resting there. "Well... yeah, I know Tails, I just... I wanna know how he knows your name..."

"You worry to much." Tails crossed his arms over his chest, and tried to put on his best 'pouty-face'.

Sonic shook his head slightly. "Naw Tails, I hardly ever worry, you know that." He graced the fox kit with a quick wink. "But having a total stranger show up out of the blue, right smack-dab in the middle of Robotropolis, and then go and start talking about my lil bro, using your _nickname, _nonetheless..." He then muttered something to himself that sounded something along the lines of "Still like to know how he got that..." He looked back up at Tails. "Well, I think that gives me _more _than a good enough reason to worry."

Tails shrugged, still unconvinced. "Well then, I got a reason to worry too." He said, standing straight and speaking in an extremely serious voice. "Because ever since Mr. Mysterious Hedgehog here showed up," Tails now jerked a thumb at the still sleeping hedgehog, "you've been spending all your time inside here with him. I think, maybe," Tails lowered his voice, and indicated for Sonic to lean in, so that Tails could whisper something to him, "that maybe, he's an evil robot-spy that Robotnik sent to get you to stop playin' with me, and brain wash you to be _his _brother 'stead a mine, and then use 'im to take over _all of Knothole!" _Tails finished his sentence dramatically, and waved his hands slightly, to add to the effect.

Sonic's eyes widened in mock surprise, and then he grinned deviously. "Ya' know Tails, I think you might be right! But-" He grinned even wider and leaned back slightly, "and now, I'm gonna go reveal the location of Knothole to ole' Lardbelly himself!" Suddenly, Sonic jumped off of the bed and grabbed Tails around the waist and raced out of the hut, making the fox kit shriek in surprise and delight.

"Help! Help, Aunt Sally!" Tails called as they passed her hut. "Sonic's been brain-washed, and now he's gonna kidnap me and tell Robuttnik where Knothole is!" The only response this got from Sally, to the fox's dismay, was a slight laugh as she watched the two boys playing.

Sonic ran with Tails out of Knothole, and didn't stop until he reached the ring-pool, where they both sat, laughing.

Tails sat, gasping for breath, still giggling, when he looked up at Sonic, wide-eyed. "Or _maybe,_ maybe you're a _robot!"_

"A robot?" Sonic asked, laughing.

"Yeah, and we all know how to deal with _robot's,_ right Sonic? Or should I say, _Robo-Sonic?"_

"Uhh...nope, you'll have to tell me."

Tails tackled Sonic to the ground, and before he could react, rolled him over. "We push 'em in the lake!" Tails shouted gleefully, shoving Sonic into the ring pool.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, half playfully, half angrily.

Tails laughed for a moment, watching Sonic's thrashing movements as he tried, and failed, to swim back to the side. Finally, deciding he'd had enough – Tails had known Sonic long enough to be able to tell just how long he could leave Sonic before he really hot mad at him – and flew over to Sonic, grabbing his wrists and pulling him out of the water, dropping him on the shore, and then dropping himself into the now drenched hedgehogs lap.

"Tails..." Sonic said slowly, through gritted teeth. "What did I tell you about pushing me in the ring pool?"

"Umm... not...to...uh...do it." Tails tried to come up with some sort of snappy comeback here, but failing, hesitantly gave the correct answer.

Sonic nodded. "Now why do you think I said that?"

"'Cause...you can't swim?" Tails ventured.

Another nod. "So, why did you push me into the ring pool, Tails?"

Tails looked up at him innocently. "Well, 'cause I thought that maybe you were a robot, and I didn't want you to go back to Robotropolis, 'cause then you'd tell Robotnik where Knothole was, and, and, uh, and I just wanted to make sure you _weren't _a robot, and I know robots don't like water and all, so I thought maybe if I pushed you in the pool, then I could-" Tails was interrupted from his breathless explanation as Sonic put his hand over the young fox kit's mouth. Tails looked up questioningly, and saw that Sonic was having a hard time not laughing.

"You know what Tails, I think I get the idea." He smiled lightheartedly.

Just then, a rustling in the bushes alerted the two to someone else's presence, and they both looked up to see Sally coming into the small clearing towards the two of them. "Hey guys, the -" She stopped and paused, raising an eyebrow at the soaked Sonic, before shaking her head. "Not even gonna ask." She muttered to herself, before continuing. "The other hedgehog's starting to wake up. I thought you two might want to know."

Sonic raised an eye ridge at this news. "Uh, yeah, thanks Sal. This should be interesting." He added as he stood up, one arm cradling Tails so he didn't tumble out of Sonic's lap when the hedgehog stood. Carrying Tails, he turned and followed Sally back to Knothole.

_ _ _ _ _

Sonic noticed the looks he was getting as he headed for his hut. No doubt, the other residents of Knothole had heard about the visitor by now, and knew he was staying in Sonic's hut. Hence, everybody was reasonably curious as to what would happen when Sonic confronted this new stranger. Sonic gestured for Sally to take Tails when he got to his hut, asking for privacy with the strange red hedgehog. He and Sally had already agreed that Sonic would talk to him alone, because they had no idea what his reaction might be.

Sitting on the bed, Sonic noticed the other hedgehog was starting to stir. He reached over and poked him gently on the arm, prompting the hedgehog to open two bright, blue eyes and jump, startled. Sonic cringed at the movement, because he could tell it hurt the stranger.

Finally, the bright eyes focused on Sonic, although they still darting slightly around the room warily. Suddenly, the hedgehog's eyes widened again, and he scrunched up his face, staring at Sonic.

Sonic shifted nervously. "Uhh... hi." He said simply.

"Hi." Came the reply, be it slightly absentmindedly, the strangers intent gaze still scrutinizing Sonic.

"Soo...you got a name?"

Another moment of silence. "I know you." The hedgehog finally said simply.

"Oh, you do now?" Sonic asked, taken slightly off his guard. "And how would that be?"

"I'm not sure, but I _know _you." He said. Finally, he seemed to break his gaze, and actually take Sonic in. After that, he seemed to notice the room he was in too. "Where am I?" He asked nervously. "Should I...should I recognize this place?"

"Er, no." Sonic said. "Why would you know this place? We found you in Robotropolis."

"Robotropolis? Should I know _that _place?"

"Kid, if you know _me, _whom you have never met before in your life, then you should _definitely _know Robotropolis! Where have _you _been?"

"I, I'm not _sure._ I can't remember much."

"_Greeat._" Sonic said, his voice positively dripping with sarcasm. "Don't tell me you've got amnesia now."

"I, I think I might." The hedgehog shook his head, as if not quite wanting to believe it himself. "Damn, this is like something from a cheap soap opera."

"Say wha?" Sonic asked, staring blankly.

"You know, a, whatever, that's not important." Suddenly, blue eyes lit up, and the hedgehog snapped his fingers. "Sonic! You're Sonic!"

"Uh, yes. Yes I am. And you are?" Sonic had given up on finding out how this hedgehog knew about him and Tails, and rather settled on hoping that he at least knew himself.

"I haven't the slightest." The hedgehog replied cheerfully.

Sonic moaned slightly. I did _not _sign _up_ for this!" He muttered to himself. "Ok, but we've got to call you _something._" He took a quick glance at the hedgehog, then said "How 'bout Scorch?"

The hedgehog stared blankly. "Scorch? Seriously? Where'd you even _get _that from?" He asked incredulous.

"Uh, well, yer red for one, and your head 's all spikey like," Sonic made hand motions near his head to indicate the shape of the hedgehog's quills.

"You seem to notice that _your _head is _also _'all spikey like', but I don't see everybody running around calling _you _'Scorch.'"

"I _meant _all uppy-like."

Sonic was cut off again. "Uppy-like now? Spikey like was ad enough, but _uppy-like_? What does that even _mean_?!"

Sonic growled. "It means your spikes go up! Not down! Ok? You are red and have very _uppy spikes. _So I wanted to give you a name that had to do with fire, 'cause that's what you look like!"

"....I do?"

"YES! _Now,_ _please,_ let me finish! That-" He said, pointing at the hedgehog' chest, "_also _helped me decide."

The hedgehog looked down at where Sonic was pointing and noticed a large black scorch mark across his chest, which almost resembled one half of a heart, or something similar. It was hard to tell because the edges were blurred into his natural fur colour. He went to poke this mark that had gone noticed by himself up until now. "Well that's....odd." He said finally. "So you're gonna name me after a big, funny looking burn mark?" He asked, finally.

Sonic shrugged, grinning. "Sure? Why not? We do it all the time around here. Well... not necessarily after 'funny looking burn marks', but you know, our names tell a bit of what we're like. Like me, Sonic, when I run, I make a sonic boom. Or Bunnie, or Tails. I think those two are sorta self explanatory. That's just kinda how it works around here. Half of us don't even _know _each other's real names." He grinned mischievously at the end of this sentence.

Sighing in resignation, the hedgehog smiled. "Fine. Scorch it is, then. Is Tails okay?" He asked suddenly.

Startled, Sonic looked up. "Yes." HE narrowed his eyes. "Why wouldn't he be?"

"I don't know." Scorch shrugged his shoulders helplessly. "I've just been kinda worried. I'm not sure I even remember who the kid _is _really, can't properly put a face to the name, but...argh!" He grabbed some of the bed sheets, frustrated. "Forget it. If I remember more, I'll tell you, but right now I'm not making any sense at all. It's not important."

"Sure it is." Sonic replied. "But I guess you're right, it can wait. Come on, let's go see the others." Opening the door to the hut, he stepped out, Scorch beside him. A few people noticed this action, and people began to look over at the red hedgehog, many seeing him for the first time. Curious eyes looked Scorch over, before turning expectantly to the familiar _blue _hedgehog beside him. "Everybody," he spoke loudly enough for all nearby to hear him, "meet Scorch." Now Sonic grinned, and step aside, lowering his hands dramatically and doing a slight side-bow to the red hedgehog.

**Mossmask: *sigh* Sorry guys, I just love my SonicxTails scenes (and I _do _mean brotherly!) Personally, I don't have anything against yaoi (just for those of you out there who like it) but I do not _ever _write it myself. I'm just saying this for future reference. Don't ever expect me to, and don't _ever _take my scenes the wrong way.**

**Oh, hey everyone. Now, this was hard to write, because I just _feel _like I'm writing an OC. AUGH! This sucks...not the story, the fact that I can't find a way to make it less OCish... oh well. Anyways, I made an actual drawing of Scorch (and it's _really _good quality, meaning, I'm not disappointed, it looks just like I would want you to picture him), so as _soon _as I get it scanned onto my computer, I,ll be posting a link on my profile. I'll let you guys know when that's up.**

**Oh, and another thing. About not updating for so long. Here's the deal: During the week, I can get little to nothing done in the areas of writing and drawing, so don't expect to much from me. I usually update a bunch on the weekends, and then go dead again for the week. Hope that's not too much of a bother for you guys. And I _have _noticed that lately I've been getting lazy with updating my stories, but don't worry. This is my top priority. This is the stroy that will be updated most frequently and most regularly.**

**~Mossmask Out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mossmask: Well guys... *walks in cheerfully, then suddenly ducks from a barrage of blunt, pointed, and flaming objects* Okay, okay! I get the idea! So I'm a _little _late! *ducks again* _REALLY _late! Now, I _could _give you a nice, big long apology, and explain _why, _but seeing as an apology at this point would end up being longer than the chapter itself, and you guys are probably impatient enough as it is, I'll just give you the durned chapter already, and leave the long explanations for afterwards. There's just _one _thing I'm going to explain before hand, so as to make it easier for you, the readers, although it should be pretty simple to figure out.**

**I had to rewrite this chapter so many times I lost count, because I couldn't seem to write from the 'villain's POV for some reason. Robotnik was out of the question because this is continued some time after the end of the official SatAM continuity, so he's dead. **

**I couldn't use Snively, because I just...can't....write him. If you're an author, then you know the feeling of an unwriteable character. Sometimes, it just can't be done. I would have used Naugus, who was technically _supposed _to be the villain anyway, but again, I just couldn't make it work. **

**So I was kinda screwed, but then....BAM. The greatest Sonic villain ever staring me straight in the face! Actually, I probably wouldn't have been able to write this chapter if that had been the case, but...you get the idea. Metal Sonic is fun to write, and is actually used as the SatAM new generation villain quite often, so literally within hours of deciding to write him, I had come up with this. Enjoy. **

**~Cya on the other side**

_ _ _ _ _

"Metal! Possible freedom fighter activity has been detected in the southern regions of--" The security droid was cut off suddenly as Metal Sonic disconnected his feed. Of course he was aware of the freedom fighters down south, but that was of no concern to him at the moment. He was detecting extremely unusual energy readings near the outskirts of the city, unlike any he was familiar with.

That fact alone was reason enough for him to worry. He was the most advanced robot on the entire planet, as currently stands, yet no such energy patterns had ever been entered into his database. If he didn't know what it was, then there was no chance _any_one else would.

Finally coming to a decision, he pressed a button down on the main control panel. "Squad Commander Kiara."

"Metal?" Came the response, in a synthetic, feminine voice. Kiara was one of the many automaton's given her own AI. After Metal took command of the city, one of his first moves was to make upgrades on the few remaining robots, that made them more independent and self-reliant. In his opinion, having subordinates who could think for themselves, and had Situational Decision Making Capabilities, or SDMC, were a lot more useful than robotic shells that wouldn't turn this way or that without a direct order.

Kiara's base design was that of a black panther, so most of her updates had been based to work in accordance with her natural abilities, specializing her with speed, agility, and stealth.

"I am detecting strange energy reading in sector E7. I want you to gather a team and investigate."

A pause. Most likely Kiara was registering the command. "Affirmative." Finally came the response.

Satisfied, Metal returned to his screens. Something wasn't right here. There had been a nation-wide black-out a few days prior, affecting nearly the entire northern hemisphere. Freedom fighter cells the planet over had taken advantage of this obvious handicap for the primarily robotic cities.

Only Metal, and a few assorted AI's had been able to remain active, due to their emergency backup power cores, which unfortunately couldn't be installed in every robot manufactured. They alone had not been enough to hold the freedom fighters at bay, and such being the case, Metal had a lot of ground to make up to take back his cities.

But ever sense the black-out, he had been picking up more and more strange readings, scattered throughout the entire northern half of the planet, all seemingly concentrated around his city, Robotropolis. And now... this energy signature was off the charts, and after some rough calculations, without even running any information through his internal processor, he could tell it was nearly in the dead centre of the strange energy outfeeds. There was no way the readings weren't related, and he was going to find out how.

_ _ _ _ _

As of now, Kiara's team consisted of herself and two Stealthbots. There were no traces of activity in or around the city, freedom fighter or otherwise, and aside from the cause of the energy itself, there seemed to be no cause for danger nearby. Coming up on the location or the reading, she quickly turned her visor back on, to show her not a natural view of the world, but an entirely different scene, of censors and readings.

She filtered out what she deemed 'irrelevant' data, and zeroed in on the energy reading. Suddenly, her screen lit up brightly as she came withing range of the object. It was indeed sending off energy readings stronger than anything else she currently knew of that existed on Mobius.

As she approached the energy source, she felt many of her under-running side systems beginning to shut down, overloaded from the sudden leap in energy intake. Pausing in her approach, she opened up a feed to Metal. "Commander Metal, the energy readings are off the charts at the point source location. Many of my back-up systems are beginning shut down. I'm being overloaded just from my close proximity. My systems are intaking too much energy, and I can no longer control the energy flow through my systems. I fear whatever is causing the anomaly will short me out completely if I continue my approach. Request advised course of action?"

Metal paused for a moment on the other side of the line, considering this new information. He suspected the energy would be too much for his robotic lesser to handle. Assuming it _had _been the cause of the black-out three days prior, it would definitely have a negative effect on all robotic systems.

"Hold position. I'll come myself. The energy doesn't seem to effect me to the same degree as the other robots. I will see if I can gather enough data from it to create a suitable mechanism to safely store the energy."

After an affirmative response from Kiara's end, the line went dead, and Metal began setting the command centre to hibernate, so that no commands could be issued from on- _or _off-location until his return.

_ _ _ _ _

Kiara had, as all robot's did, an exceptional amount of patience, although as an AI, she likewise had the ability to run out of said trait, and in her case rather frequently. Growing restless, she checked her internal systems again. According to on-board her timer, it had been nearly a full half-hour sense she radioed in her last report.

Deciding that something must have malfunctioned back at the command centre, otherwise Metal never would have taken so long, she decided to continue on her own. She double checked her systems to make sure it was still safe to continue, and initiated a self-scan. To her surprise, the results said that her previously overloaded circuits were now functioning at nearly 97%, well above the efficiency rate they usually ran at.

After a deeper scan, she realized that _all_ of her systems had taken a major boost. Coming to the conclusion that further progressing would cause her no further damage, she stepped confidently towards the energy source. When it came into sight, she paused, her computers racing to record all the data they were suddenly being bombarded with. She began to hear audio files being played, looped, over-lapped, and repeated, all at the same time. Her vision blurred as images and colours flashed in rapid succession across her field of vision, obscuring her view of the world beyond.

It was as if every program or function she had was playing all at the same time, her robotics super-charged, trying desperately to release some of that energy. Then, to her surprise, the images and sounds began to slow, until she was able to make out what was going on in each scene as it passed her by.

_I'm sitting on a swing, pushing myself higher and higher. I'm going to make it this time, I know it, all the way around the top of the swing set! I'm ready to do the final swing, one last swing before I try to make it over the top! But instead, the swing jolts to a sudden stop, sending me flying forward onto my hands and knees, getting the tiny stones and gravel from the playground embedded in my hands. _

_I look up,and I'm staring into the face of a badger. Jeffery, he's about three years older than me. He's always pushing me around. "Jeff, what do _you _want?" I ask angrily, knowing I'm just asking for another face full of gravel. But before it can come, I'm gone._

_There are bright lights, streaking across the sky. "What are those, Dmirei?" I look over to a cat sitting beside me. He's like me, he's a leopard, but while I am black as night, with satin spots, he is a dark yellow, but I always say he's golden. He too has spots, and his you can see from far away! I always tell him I think he's more beautiful than me, and he always tells me that no one could ever come close to being as pretty as I am. It always makes me giggle when he says that._

_"Those are stars. When somebody dies, a star comes down to lead them back to the Shokrah. The House of the Sky."_

_I shiver. "But, look at all those stars...I've never seen so many falling at one time.." I look up at Dmirei "Does that mean, all those people are dying right now?" I ask quietly._

_He looks thoughtful for a moment, then looks down to answer me, smiling gently._

_I am blown off my feet. Before I can understand what happened, I am thrown again, the ground shaking. The sky is light up like midday, even though it is the middle of the night. I'm calling out for my parents, but they aren't answering. We were celebrating. The Great War has ended, but now...before the celebration is even over, something new has happened. Something I do not understand. What is happening? Where has everyone gone? Why, why do I--_

_A sharp pain, a bright light, I am changing. I can feel it. I will never see my family again. I am alone now._

"Were those..._memories?_" Suddenly, something dawned on her. The real Kiara, not the robotic version. She remembered who she was. "Dmirei...my...brother_..._" _So that is the power of the gem_...

Kiara did not have long to enjoy her newly found freedom, for shortly after the gem unlocked her memories, the very same power that freed her immediately overpowered her systems, and thus engaged a complete systems shut down.

_ _ _ _ _

Metal kicked the overheated machinery out of his way as he approached, with more than a little disgust. "Stupid AI..." He muttered, without a glance down at what once been Kiara, and one of the most advanced AI systems he had developed. "Give them too little free thought, and they're about as useful as a garbage can, give them too much, and they think they know everything."

Crouching down beside her, he pried her robotic hand open, and roughly jerked the glowing gem from her grasp. He turned it over in his claws, marvelling at it, not to mention recording all possible data he was able to gather on the strange new power source.

"So..." He spoke finally, standing up, still grasping the gem. "A chaotic power, nearly infinite." He shook his head at this. An impossible theory, but he seemed to e holding the proof in his hands. "An unlimited power supply."

There was only one catch. To harness the power, he first needed a conductor. But the power of the gem was too uncontrolled, to chaotic for a being of programming and logic to handle. It was so utterly _il_logical, it needed an equally chaotic being to be able to handle it properly.

Metal was sure of one thing. Only the complex body of an organic would be able to properly channel the energy he now held in the palm of his metallic hands. But how long they could last under the pressure of having the chaotic energies, which unbeknownst to anyone, had become even more unstable as of late, coursed through them in a constant circuit.

_Well_, he decided, heading back to his ship, _there was only one way to find out, and it sure __isn't standing around thinking about it._

_ _ _ _ _

Scorch cringed slightly as he leaned on the wooden railing around the short veranda surrounding Sonic's hut. It actually extended to other huts, too, ultimately attaching all the huts on each side of the village together by the one long stretch of porch.

Most of his wounds had healed, or were well on their way to, since he had arrived just under a week ago, but his leg was still giving him trouble. The 'Freedom Fighters' which he had found out soon after his waking up that that was indeed what the residents of this village called themselves, had put it in a makeshift splint, which was in reality two thick wooden branches, one on either side of his leg, which was in turn wrapped and held together with long, fabric bandages.

True, it wasn't top notch medical care, but it was the best they had out in the middle of the forest, and he wasn't about to complain. He was lucky they'd found him at all, let alone taken him in so willingly. But just because a wound had been treated didn't mean it magically went away. Short bursts of pain would still shoot up his leg when he tried to walk, or stood on it too long.

So, albeit more than a little reluctantly, Scorch had been pretty much confined to Sonic and Sally's huts, which were, incidentally, directly beside each other. He perked his ears as he heard Sonic's door open, but didn't turn as the other hedgehog made to join him.

Standing side by side now, Sonic turned and faced the red hedgehog, watching his face as he continued to look up at the sky, not yet acknowledging Sonic's presence, and tried to read his expression. Unfortunately, Scorch's face revealed nothing of what he was feeling, plus Sonic wasn't exactly the most knowledgeable when it came to emotions.

"So..." Sonic began. Scorch's ears pricked as the only indication he was listening. Sonic continued. "Whatchya thinkin' about?"

Scorch sighed. "I'm not really sure. I wish I could remember..._something._ All I know about my life before you found me is that...that...well...I can't really remember anything. I know about _you _though. Where I come from, it's always 'Sonic and Tails, Sonic and Tails'. It seems _everyone _knows you two. But...I don't know anything about _me._"

"That _is _strange, I guess." Sonick chuckled a bit. "Never thought I'd be famous. Wish y'knew where you were from, I should visit some time. I never expected to meet anyone outside of Knothole who knew who I was..." After a moments pause, he continued. "It's not often we get visitors around Knothole, probably because we're so close to Robotropolis. People tend to stay as far away from here as possible."

Scorch nodded. "Yeah, I've noticed... say...why _do _you guys choose to stay here? I mean, couldn't you just as easily make it further out? If everything you've told me about is true, there are all kinds of Freedom Fighter villages and strongholds you guys could go to, instead of staying here."

Sonic flashed his trademarked grin at this point, and got a bit of a nostalgic look in his eyes. "Yeah, well... this is where we grew up. I guess... I guess leaving would mean we're giving up for good. Yeah, I know." He said, catching Scorch's look, and rightly assuming what it meant. "Even if we _do _ever win the city back, it's probably too far gone already to ever make it _liveable _again, but it's more of a symbolic thing, it's the idea behind it. This is our city, this is where everything began, and this is where we're going to end it."

"Hmm..." Scorch nodded. "I understand. It's more to make a point than anything. By taking you're city, it was almost like challenging you personally, and no matter what, you're not giving the satisfaction of backing down. Even if there's no longer any point in fighting over it anymore... you'll still fight, because its yours. It's just a challenge you can't back down from. I see where you're coming from."

"You...you do?" Sonic was taken back for a moment, surprised by the other hedgehog's reply. It was, suffice to say, not what he had been expecting to hear.

"Well, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I? It makes sense..."

Sonic nodded thoughtfully, almost looking a little on the sad side. "It's just most people, unless they're actually _from_ Mobotropolis, don't get it. They all tell us to move on, it's a lost cause. Even some of the people who _are _from the city, actually, _most _of them, have given up on it. You're honestly the first outsider we've met who hasn't told us to give up on the ole' city and get away while we still can."

Scorch was genuinely surprised by this admission. "But...Sonic? Who said that? Who said you shouldn't fight? That city symbolizes everything you guys know, love, and believe!" Scorch indicated the rest of the village to emphasize that 'you guys' indicated every single inhabitant of Knothole. "That city symbolizes your childhood, which should be _especially _important for you guys, 'cause who hardly even _got _one! Who told you you shouldn't fight for that?!" Scorch didn't know, but he had gotten some of the old gleam back in his eyes, the look that said he had found something he cared about, and was willing to defend it fiercely. It was a look that the villagers of Knothole were very familiar with.

Sonic was surprised to see how worked up Scorch had gotten about this idea, then suddenly smiled, and leaned back. "Geez, calm down. This is getting _way _to emotional for me. But put simply, thanks. I'm glad you see things my way." With this, he gave Scorch a quick wink before turning to head back into his hut.

"Sonic..." Sonic paused. "You know, I think we have a lot more in common then we think..."

Sonic laughed and nodded. "Yeah, like a way past cool sense of style. Say, know where I can get nifty buckles for my shoes?" He winked again, laughing, as he jerked his thumb towards the dark tarnished buckles on Scorch's shoes.

"Like I'd remember something like _that._" Scorch too rolled his eyes, likewise glad to have shed the emotional atmosphere. Both hedgehogs were visibly more relaxed now, neither one accustomed to dealing with emotions well. The conversation clearly ended, they both sat silently for a few moments, both pondering the conversation that had just been had. After a few minutes, they returned to Sonic's hut, Scorch taking his spot on the floor beside Sonic's bed as he finally found himself drifting into a dreamless sleep.

_ _ _ _ _

**Mossmask: *sighs* Well guys, hope it was worth the wait...It's my longest chapter yet, just over 3000 words, authors notes not included. Sooo sorry this took so long, but I have indeed been working on it the whole time. The constant cycle of writing, rewriting, changing POV's, and of course scrapping and starting completely anew, has _really _gotten on my nerves, and I am just happy to finally have it done. I really hope I finally got it right. Gonna try and get another update posted soon. Within the week. Maybe even three this week, if I can.**

**On a separate note.... *jumping up and down excitedly* _Ohsnap Ohsnap OhSNAP!!!_**

**I outraced a mountain bike! On foot! Three times! This was a girl my age, she had a high-performance mountain bike, and she had a head start. The second time, I ran half the race backwards. The last race I**** was dead tired, and just barely won. _But I still won!_ *squeals girlishly***

**I. Outraced. A freaking. Mountain bike. On. _Foot. How awesome is that?!?!_**

**~Mossmask Out**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mossmask: unknownlight: "I'm predicting that Metal will find out about the broken Chaos shard in Son— er, Scorch, and do everything in his power to remove it from him in order to get all seven emeralds. Removing the shard will cause Scorch to turn back into Sonic and get his memory back. Then big, climatic fight." - Well, that's actually fairly close, I think... I'm not gonna give too much away, but you've got some things **_**really **_**close, and others are way off.**

"**"I. Outraced. A freaking. Mountain bike. On. Foot. How awesome is that?!?!"  
W-wha...? How!?" -- Err...not entirely sure... I _did _leave out the little detail that afterwards, I had to be dragged home 'cause I couldn't stand up....at all....but I guess that still doesn't really make a difference. I'd ask my friend for you, but I already know what her answer would be... "Well that's obvious. It's because you're..._you_!" ...It's like having my own little Tails, just not as fuzzy... (no offence Morgan, 'cause I know you're reading this story, but I _do _appreciate the hero worship!) So...I guess that one's kinda a mystery to us all...**

**~Cya on the other side**

**_ _ _ _ _**

The room was dark, and the walls lined with various monitors, some light up displaying scrolling information, others blank. There were large consoles next to most of the monitors, likewise covered in buttons and slides in multitudes of shapes and colours, most of which were brightly lit up. This cast over the room an eerie, multicolour glow, the flashing lights causing shadows to flicker to life and die down again as quickly in the corners of the room.

The only clearly visible shape was that of a Mobian, lying on his back on a small table in the centre of the room. Bound to the table at his wrists, ankles, and neck, there were wires and tubes gong into and coming out of the boy at various points. It was too dark to clearly make out his species, but he was clearly a dog of some sort.

Finally, after a few moments, a quiet _blip_ could be heard from one of the machines. After a few more moments, the door opened. "Useless..." The lights flicked on to reveal Metal Sonic, sparing a single glance at the shape on the table, he repeated his previous statement, louder this time, almost as if it were directed at the body on the table.

"Useless. This is getting us nowhere." He grated, unceremoniously unstrapping the boy from the table.

"But sir!" Piped a small maintenance drone, following in his wake. "The tests _clearly _showed results! And almost all organics proved to supply some form of useable energy from the pure crystal form, although those of the canine family have so far proved to be much better conductors than any of the other subjects--"

"Yes," Metal cut him off. "But 'more effective' does not mean effective. The longest charge we have been able to get out of any of the tested organics before the energy intake proved to much for them was perhaps forty-five minutes, an hour at most. We need to find a subject who displays all prominent qualities of the most successful tests, yet--" He paused, as he suddenly picked up a pattern in the displayed information. A pattern that was familiar to him.

Running the information across the screen again, he paused, and one could almost see a small smile spreading itself across his face. He brought up a second set of data, one much older, recorded in his electronic brain what seemed like ages ago.

The two sets of data were a near perfect match. He turned to the maintenance drone, speaking with clear satisfaction, and even a twinge of surprise. "Well, I think I may have found the perfect candidate, for the time being, at least, and I must admit, I am slightly surprised."

_ _ _ _ _

Scorch leaned back, watching the others leave. Mainly, leave him. Behind. Again. He sighed, he was getting really restless lately, being cooped up inside, as he was. Even after he had been deemed well enough to be allowed a free-reign of Knothole, he was getting bored of having to stay in the village when the others got to go on missions.

He was perched on a fence post, with both hands and feet sharing the same point, so he looked almost like some sort of strange, red bird, guarding his nest. Jumping up from his spot, he landed gracefully on the ground below, and turned slightly to look over his shoulder at his leg. It hadn't been bothering him at all lately, and he wondered if it wasn't healed.

He had actually brought this point up a few times, and the answer was always the same. There was no way the break was healed yet. It had been a clean break, his tibia snapped straight across, although he himself hadn't been awake the first few days to see it. This being the case, he had only had his makeshift cast for six days, and big breaks like his took weeks, occasionally months to heal.

Shuddering at the mere thought of having to stay in the village for any more time than he had already, let alone for something like _months_, he quietly made his way to the back of he village, where he then slipped into the forest to be alone.

Once he had reached a suitable clearing, with enough room for him to move about in, but secluded enough that he could be sure he could go about his business uninterrupted, he slowly removed the bandages, before pulling off the two branches that had been holding his leg straight.

His leg _looked _perfectly fine. He stretched it out experimentally, but still nothing. He poked it a couple of times, just to be sure. He could still feel it in his leg, but it didn't cause any extreme pain, or the like... Standing up, he took a few slow steps forward. After still experiencing none of the previous pain, he finally decided that whatever the Freedom Fighter's may say, his leg was perfectly fine.

Grinning at this new found knowledge, he suddenly turned, trying to remember where Sally had said she'd be taking the group for the day. Maybe, if he could meet up with them beforehand... an idea began to form in his mind. He would catch up to the group before they got to Robotropolis, and show Sally that his leg was perfectly fine, and then, perhaps, even be allowed to go _with_ them on the mission? Well, that was an idea.

Finally, he turned in the direction he thought was their most probable path to have taken, and sprinted off, intending to catch the group before they reached the city.

_ _ _ _ _

Sally was a little sad to have to leave Scorch behind. She could tell he was getting sick of being stuck in Knothole for so long, and she was beginning to realize that he could be just as impatient as Sonic at times, if not even more so, a feat she would have thought impossible at any other time. But she also knew that whatever he told her, there was just no way his leg was healed enough to go out on.

She had seen breaks like that before. They took ages to heal, and sometimes, they _never _really healed correctly in the end. So bringing him along was not an option. Sonic, of course, had argued for Scorch's sake, and Sally fully believed that Scorch or not, Sonic would have simply argued for the sake of opposing Sally. She didn't know why he loved irritating her so much...

Sonic on the other hand, was humming a tune, along with Tails, as if they were merely taking a stroll to the ice cream shop, or something equally as innocent. This elicited more than minor annoyance in Sally. She had used to tell herself that this was merely their way of dealing with the stress of a mission, before finally coming to terms and admitting to herself that they simply didn't care. There was no 'hiding their feelings', they really and truly did not worry about anything whatsoever. And that bothered Sally for reasons only the stars themselves could know.

Bunnie, for one, could clearly see the annoyance written on Sally's face, and tried to comfort her friend. "Aw, come off it Sally-girl. You know how those two are." She winked at the squirrel cheekily. "Just let the boys have their fun."  
Reluctantly, Sally nodded, then smiled, as Sonic and Tails continued on ahead obliviously. It was at about that point, that their journey was suddenly interrupted.

"Hey, Sal. Mind if I tag along?"

Slowly, Sally stopped, suddenly recognizing the voice she was hearing. It took her slightly longer than it probably should have, if only because it was one of the last voices the would have been expecting to hear. "Scorch...?" She asked slowly, turning around to face the speaker. "What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be..." Her voice trailed off as her gaze fell upon his now unbandaged leg. If one hadn't seen him only a few days prior, it would have been impossible to tell it had ever been broken.

"Stars alive...how did you...?" Bunnie, Sonic, and Tails had noticed Sally's stopping, and had returned to see what was wrong. Bunnie was the first one to speak up.

Scorch grinned at them and stretched his leg nonchalantly. "What? Oh, this?" He asked, pretending to notice the leg for the first time. "Yeah, well...I told you guys I thought it was okay, so I decided to check myself. It is." He added, as if that particular fact had somehow not managed to make itself blatantly clear. "So...can I come with you?" He asked hopefully.

Sally was still staring at his leg in wonder. "I just don't get it." She said. Turning to face the others, who besides Bunnie didn't seem to to understand the big deal, she continued. "You don't understand. Just five days ago, this bone was completely broken, snapped clean across. There is no way that bone could possible have healed in such short a time." She was still periodically turning away from the others to marvel at the now completely healed leg again, already having pulled Nicole out to scan it, as if to make sure.

Rather than get any results though, whether to confirm or debunk Scorch's claims, she instead found herself staring at a holographic display of a Gamma Spectrum Visualizer. "What...what the heck?" Sally shook Nicole slightly, then asked here again. "Nicole, I want you to scan Scorch's leg, alright? Nicole?"

After a pause long enough to cause some measure of concern in Sally, Nicole finally responded. "Processing Sally....insufficient data."

"Insufficient...? Nicole, all I asked was for you to... ah, forget it." Sighing dejectedly, she pocketed her computer again. "Something must be wrong with Nicole." She concluded miserably, standing back up. "I'll have to get Rotor to take a look at her when we get back. Either way..." She took another quick look at Scorch, before shaking her head. "Well, I don't know how this is possible, but.... if you're sure that you'll be fine, then I guess there's no reason to send you back now..."

It wasn't until much later that it occurred to her to wonder how Scorch had managed to catch up with the group, after they'd been travelling steady with an already half-hour lead.

_ _ _ _ _

Metal looked at the screen in confusion, or as close to such an emotion he could come, given his circumstanced. "Hmm..." He stated finally. "It seems...there is another factor we did not add into our original equation. This may...complicate...things a bit."

"Sir? Should we...recalculate, perhaps?" Questioned Kora, Kiara's replacement as his field commander.

"No." Metal stated firmly. "This may change things, but our original course of action is still the one with the highest likelihood of success, given the information we currently have available to us. If this changes, I will let you know. Until then, carry on as planned."

_ _ _ _ _

**Mossmask: ...Unnngg.... I feel like I'm betraying myself, publishing a chapter that's only 1876 words long..._so _close! Buuut...I _guess _I can make an exception, due to the _last _chapter.... *pauses, then ducks in cover just in case* Okay, I'm sorry! I wont make it a regular thing! I just thought this was a good lace to end the chapter! And please don't get the impression this was rushed because I felt bad, I seriously just needed to get the last chapter up, and now the story's flowing again. I _should _be updating every weekend again as usual. I might not, but here's hoping.**

**xDD. I'm taking a swimming Bronze Medallion crash course, which is two 12 hour days of swimming. I used to love swimming. I used to adore swimming. I used to jump into every ****pool, lake, or river that I saw without a second thought... I have now come to the comclusion that water is an evil, evil substance that ****destroys your soul and sucks the very life out of you. *shudders slightly*. Anyway, the point I was getting at, was that while doing the endurance swim (20 laps in 1 minutes), for some reason, I had 'What I'm Made Of' playing in my head the entire time... *groans* I have another 12 hours ahead of me tomorrow...or rather, today... Sleep...I should **_**probably **_**be getting some... ... ...**_**naaahhh**_**. Who needs it.**

**Gosh, my authors notes are always so **_**long**_**! Let me know if that bugs you guys, if it does, I can try and shorten them. There's probably so much unnecessary crap in here... in fact, I **_**know **_**there is... well...I guess that's it then...**

**Oh, one more thing! I want you guys to tell me whether you want to see more of Sonic and Scorch or Metal's POV's. I'm still gonna give enough of both sides to get the full story, but I'm fine writing anybody, so I'd **_**probably **_**be better off writing who you actually **_**want **_**to read.**

**~Mossmask Out**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mossmask:** Well then... this is different, eh? _Me?_ Posting a chapter at a time that _isn't _two in the mornging? Crazy, I know. Well, This is what, two weeks late? Maybe three? I can never keep track... anyway, all I'm sayin' is, I've been tryin'a type this up _forever_, and learned that I am just horrbile at fight scenes. Great, eh? Y'know, 'cause those are my absolute favourite scenes to read? Well, too bad for me, I'm pretty much screwed. Oh well! Now, I /do/ have a few excus--uh, _reasons! _The firsst one, like I said last chapter, swimming, much of it. Takes a lot of time and energy, y'know? Anyway, aside from that, I've been scrambling around like crazy trying to finish up my (not to mention all my friends) cosplay for Anime North, which is in.... *checks date* OH SNAP! 16 DAYS! I STILL NEED TO GET MY HAIR DONE! Also, for some Comic Con in August, not to mention I need to make some money _fast, _because me, L, Nyx, Brook (who doesn't even know about it yet), and Gina and her sister (twins, y'know) are gonna be staying in a hotel for the comic con, and me and L are paying for teh hotel rooms (we're only getting two). So what was that so far, three excu-reasons? Satisfied? Okay, lemme think then...

Err... I'm still tryna' get work done on my mural in my bedroom... (hell, I don't even know what to draw yet. I was gonna do GHZ, but I can _not _to backgrounds, so drawing out Green Hill on my wall would probably _not _turn out well. I can't draw a charrie, 'cause I switch who I fangirl so rapidly it's hard for /me/ to keep track. I have this one pic of Sonic and Tails I'm considering drawing, 'cause, y'know, they're great and all, but I really have no clue. PM me or review with some suggestions for what I should paint on my bedroom wall!)

Aside from that, I'm _still _behind in school, although it couldn't _possibly _be because I'm spending my class time writing fanfiction and author's notes, nonono! Oh, and my grandmother died last weekend (or the one before, I'm not sure. I'm not good with keeping track of time. Like. At _all. _Beleive me.) Please don't get mad at me for being so cheerful regardless! Y'see, my step-mom just walked into my bedroom in the middle of the night, grabbed my shoulders, sat me up, and said 'Wake up Echo! You're grandma's dead!" Me:....*twitch*....huhhh...? *falls back asleep*

So, y'see, I'm giving myself about a week before I actually figure it out, y'know what I mean? Plus we kinda saw it coming, she's been on oxygen for the past coupla months, and her and grandpa were both chain-smokers and drinkers (and he still is) so...y'see what I mean? It didn't come as too much of a surprise. But... I get my cat back! The one my dad gave away to them years ago? *smiles weakly and gives tiny, hopeful thumbs up* Yes? No? ...Is this being overly optimistic, or just plain sick? *sighs and frowns* I'll just shut up now and give you the dang story, I mena, you've _waited _ong enough. And like, a billion props to anyone who actually sat through this entire authors note. You guys do know you don't have to, right? I usually just use them to rant pointlessly. This happens every time I write. So feel free to completely ignore them if you want. To help you out, from now on, I'll put anyhting important that actually matters in bold. Yes? Good.

~Cya on the other side

* * *

Sonic had been paired up with Tails for this mission, and Scorch, as a last minute addition, had gone with Sally and Bunnie. The reason being, they had yet to have the opportunity to get a suitable judge of his abilities, and therefor, Sally decided it would be better to play it safe, and send him with the team that would be doing the _less _dangerous part of the mission.

Sonic, for one, was happy to have a task other than leading the SWATbots away. He and Tails were to infiltrate the Robotropolis command centre, while Bunnie and Sal, oh, and Scorch, tried to find the backup generators and shut them back down. They had only had about a half a week window after the black out before the back up power had come back online, and in that time, they had managed to download over half of Robotropolis' main files.

Unfortunately for them, they never seemed to get any closer to their goal. That goal being creating a functioning derobotisizer. And it only seemed to be becoming more and more unlikely that they ever would, seeing as when Metal Sonic took command, he stopped using robotisization, and therefor found no need to keep any records on the robotisizing process, nor the original machine.

Sonic and Tails knew what they were there for. Any information on what Metal was up to was always useful, but their main goal today was to find more parts that could be useful in Knothole. Sonic's bag was nearly half full, and so Tails was walking beside him, rather than taking his usual spot in said backpack. Sonic slowly became aware of a distinct lack of Tails, and turned to see what was going on.

"Tails?" He spotted the young fox kit a couple feet away, pointing at something just beyond his field of vision, grinning. "What is it?" He walked over to where Tails was standing, so that he could see what had excited the kit. When he saw it, he felt his heart skip a couple beats.

"Sonic..._look_!"

"I''m looking buddy, I'm looking!" Sonic suddenly grabbed one of Tails hands, and with a whoop of excitement, raced down the slight slope, stopping beside the machine a few seconds later, both animals instantly moving to inspect it, running their hands over each tiny ridge, marvelling at each delicate bolt, wire and joint.

"Brand new plating." A knock here,  
"All the wiring intact." A pull there,

"Third generation New World circuitry." A prod,

"Near mint condition." A pat,

"And! Are those..."

"LED lights that flash randomly without purpose!" Both boys cried in unison, cheering and pumping their fists in the air.

"Wow... a brand new robotisizer...this must have been one of the last ones made before Doomsday!" Sonic whispered in awe. "I wonder if it was even used before Metal scrapped it...."

"I sure hope not." Tails mumbled quietly.

Casting a quick glance back at the fox, Sonic nodded. "Yeah, me too. Now... how are we gonna get this back to Knothole? We can't risk taking it apart..."

Tails suddenly snapped his fingers. "We don't need to bring it back! We can just bring Uncle Chuck down here to look at it!"

Sonic nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, good thinking, Tails!" He reached over and ruffled the fox's bangs affectionately.

Tails squirmed awkwardly for a moment, his usual response, before suddenly grabbing Sonic and spinning him around, so that he was facing the same direction as the fox.

"Sonic! Look!"

Sonic did. It was fairly hard not to. Another machine, but not as great a find as the derobotisizer. "Metal! What do you want?"

The robot simply responded by lifting a finger to point at Tails.

"What?" Both sapients cried out, before suddenly having to duck.

"Straight to business with you, huh?" Asked Sonic, intercepting as Metal tried to take a go at Tails. "C'mon, what happened to the old Metal? Mets, MS, the _Metallator!_" Sonic changed his voice as he taunted the robot, speaking like an announcer.

Still, this elicited no response. Metal had learned long ago that taunting only distracted him from battle, and even encouraged the organics to keep fighting. He had learned to stick only to what was necessary in battle, lest he become too much like them, acting like a sapient himself.

Suddenly, without warning, he reached his left hand up and grabbed Sonic's right arm, wrenching it aside violently. He continued twisting it until the hedgehog relented in his attack, and dropped to his knees, trying to ease some of the pressure being put on his wrist.

"Jeez! Take it easy Mets!" He pushed out his free hand to punch Metal in the face, but quickly found Metal holding that hand too. "....Ohsnap..." Sonic was now on his knees, both hands stuck, and only now seemed to realize what a bad position he had put himself in.

A few seconds went by without movement, both opponents staring at the other, when suddenly, without any indication, Metal twisted his arm to the side, snapping Sonic's wrist in a matter of seconds. The hedgehog cried out, and without giving him a chance to recover, Metal kneed him in the gut, sending him onto his back.

"Sonic!" Tails made the mistake of reminding Metal he was there, and realized it not a second after the call left his mouth. Standing only feet away from the robot, Tails stood facing him defiantly. Tails was not stupid, he had seen how quickly Metal had dealt with Sonic, he knew he was pretty much screwed. But... if he was gonna lose anyway, he'd rather lose with a brave face, rather than crying...

Sonic had gotten to his knees, and his vision cleared just enough for him to make out the shape of Metal Sonic, but rather then preparing to attack a second time, he was facing away from him. _Tails! _He realized with a start, suddenly jumping to his feet. He tackled Metal to the ground and punched him once with his good hand. "Tails! Get outa here now!" He shouted.

The fox cast a glace quickly around at possible escapes, then back to the two fighters. "N...No! I won't leave you!"

Sonic pushed himself off of Metal's chest, kicking out with both legs at the same time, pushing the robot back into the ground.

Jet thruster sparking to life, Metal rose back into the air, and turned to face the two animals again. Either one would do, perhaps he could just capture both. He began to run through the possibilities.

_The fox matches every single specification to within an 87% accuracy range._

_The hedgehog... has a 74-86% chaotic range at any given moment, however inexplicable, yet is lacking in nearly every other area._

He paused as he made another realization.

_Considering the hedgehog as an option was due to a _hunch. _I didn't doubt that he would be able to function as my conductor, simply because of who he is, with no evidence to support this._

Both amazed and disgusted at the discovery that he was capable of such biased and illogical actions and thought disturbed him greatly. How could he act so like an organic? All of this raced through his mind in a mater of nano-seconds, and making his decision, he aimed towards the fox, only to be intercepted, once more, by Sonic.

_The fox is my goal, but ignoring the hedgehog completely will only result in prolonging the completion of my mission. Measures must be taken to neutralize him._

Reacting instantaneously, Metal once again grabbed Sonic's arm, and igniting his jets, leapt into the air. Still holding Sonic by his arm, he spun rapidly, and released him, sending him smashing against the ground. To his surprise, the hedgehog still tried to push himself back up. Metal turned to attack once more.

_He is lo longer a threat. Find the fox._

Metal stopped, and scanned the area. How could he have forgotten? The fox was his top priority! How could he have been so easily distracted? For a moment, he was worried that he had given the fox sufficient time to escape, but quickly ruled this out as he detected the fox hovering nervously near the edge of the clearing.

He turned and silently glided over to hover slightly in front of him.

Tails stood straight, and faced Metal. Those glowing red eyes gave him chills, but he wasn't going to let his nervousness show. Not that it mattered, seeing as Metal could have easily detected his elevated heart rate and blood pressure.

Finally, for the first time since appearing, Metal spoke, albeit in a far too smug voice for an automaton such as himself to be capable of using. "Perhaps you should have listened... when he told you to leave."

Sonic lay still and silent. He was just barely conscious, and didn't want to risk upsetting his injuries, or using up his energy. He still couldn't believe he had been beaten so easily. He and Metal were supposed to be equals, yet each time they fought... the battles got shorter and shorter. He felt a deep resentment, directed at himself. If he had tried harder, Tails wouldn't have gotten captured.

_What's wrong with me?_ He berated. _Why do I keep losing battles? It used to be simple, I used to win every time...but now...am I losing my touch? _Sonic was in the one situation he hated most. He was left alone, with nothing to do. He hated this, not, like most people thought, because he got bored too quickly, although he _did _have a pretty short attention span, but rather, because he was left alone with his thoughts.

And one thing his friends were right about, was that he hated thinking. He knew if he thought too much, he'd get caught up in his emotions. He didn't want to get all broody like Sally... no offence to her, but... people who thought too much grew up too quickly.

_And there's your problem, hedgehog. You won't grow up. The world is changing around you, but you just keep refusing to change along with it... _And slowly, he began to realize something, that he should have realized years ago. _That's what's wrong with me. I'm just a kid. I never took Robotnik seriously, because he never took himself seriously, really, he was never even a threat, but now that he's gone..._

_Metal is my enemy now. I can't use my taunts or tricks on him, he sees right through them, he doesn't lose his temper... _That was one thing Sonic actually missed, Robotnik's temper tantrums. He loved teasing the old guy to the point that he turned red, started shouting, pounding his fists... he really acted like a big baby sometimes...

_I can't rely on him to make mistakes... Robotnik always left huge holes in his plans, but now that Metal's in charge, and he doesn't _make _mistakes... _That was another thing Sonic had never thought of before. Half the time, the Freedom Fighters only won because of some ridiculous error on Robotnik's part, or his suddenly deciding to abandom or change his plans last minute. Metal was a robot, he didn't make rash decisions, or do things on a whim. The Freedom Fighters had come to rely too heavily on their _enemy _defeating _himself_.

_And when all of those fail... I always fall back on my speed. I'm the fastest thing alive, sure, but Metal is just as fast, if not faster. _He would never admit it to anyone else, but he had his suspicions. He had been the only one to run and fight side by side with the robotic duplicate, and he could tell it was holding back. He never knew why, he didn't think robots could do that, but he always had this feeling in the back of his head, that if he wanted to, Metal always could've beaten him. Right from the start.

_He can't be tricked, he doesn't lose his temper, he doesn't make mistakes, we can't rely on his own failure, and he can outrun, outfight, and outlast our only trump card... Me._

Sonic was vaguely aware of voices drawing near, and he recognized them as belonging to Sally and Bunnie. Sighing, he relaxed, resting his head back on the dusty ground.

"We never even had a chance..."

* * *

**Mossmask: **Um, yeah... I'm not gonna waste your time with _another _long, pointless author's note, but I'm _just _gonna say one thing right now.

I _know_ I refer to Robotnik in previous chaters, and I am _completely aware _that I have established the fact that he is dead. Number one, it was Tails talking, and seeing as most little kids don't comprehend death that well right away, Robotnik had been in power ever since he was born (or at least old enough to know anything about anything), so he's _probably not going to comprehend right away that Robotnik is gone_. Secondly, y'know how we have, like, 'The Man', or whatever (I guess it might be different, depending on where you're from), but you get the idea. We all have our term for that sort of opressive, power figure? Well on Mobius, because Robotnik had such a wide rule, and for so long, the term has just kinda been adopted. Any higher, oppresive force slash authority figure type thing is kinda taken on by the term 'Robotnik'. It's sorta like a Mobian slang term. Got it? Good. I shall leave now, to go paint shoes in the art room. Yes. They are indeed for AnimeNorth. I have to make Sonic's shoes (paint the shoes, paint the buckles, sew the buckle and stripe on), Shadows shoes (mine. already done, just gotta make them look, ehh, _not _like crap. And in the future I plan to stick casters into the bottom), and of course, my epic win brace-err, _inhibitor rings_. Yeah. Let's go with that.

So there you have it! Mossy's very first school day post, along with my first ever fight scene! I have a plan for how to do these in the future, so hopefully you can deal with this one, and they'll get better. Cy'all later! ~Mossmask Out!


	7. Chapter 7

**Mossmask: Hehe... I have a morbid mind... really... it's kinda creepy...**

**Dad: Hey, what's that you're lookin' at?**

**Me: Oh, you know. Just research. Radiation poisoning, hydrogen bombs, neurotoxins, the works.**

**Dad: ... So... what... is this for science?**

**Me: Hmm? Oh, no. Fanfiction.**

**Hehe... like I said... I can be creepy... so besides the point, this chapter took _faaar _too long to put up (you may wanna check back on the last chapter so you can remember what's happened so far), and not only that, but it's _barely _at my 2,000 word standard, _if _that. So I'll save the review replies 'til the end this time, here's my new chappie, next one coming up _waaaay _in advance. Within the next few days.**

**~Cya on the other side**

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

"Sonic?" Sally asked into her comm-link, once again, growing ever the more frustrated. "Why won't he _answer _me?" She asked, turning to Bunnie as her friend walked up beside her. Things had gone smoothly on their end of the mission, with very little interference, and nothing Bunnie hadn't been able to take care of. So now, Sally couldn't understand why Sonic and Tails comm-links had suddenly died.

Bunnie sighed as she placed her natural arm around the squirrel's shoulder, Scorch coming up behind her. "Now now, Sally-girl, you know Sugar-hog. I'm sure they'll be alright", although the uncertainty in her voice was fairly well concealed, Sally still seemed to pick up on it.

"No... Bunnie, I want to go look for them. We're done here, anyway. Can we _please _just take a look around where they were when their comms died?"

Bunnie nodded, deciding not to remind Sally that _she _was the one calling all the shots on this mission, and thus there was really no need to beg her for anything. Bunnie noticed Scorch, still standing slightly off, as if unsure of what to do, and gave him a slight nod.

"Come 'ere Sugar. We're gonna go look for Sonic and Tails."

Scorch nodded. "Still no response, then?"

Bunnie shook her head. "No, nothin'."

Sally, meanwhile, had finished repacking their stuff into her backpack, and having strapped Nicole back into place on her boot, stood back up. "Come on you two. Let's go. Their last location was roughly two klicks north-east from here. Let's get moving."

The other two nodded, and gathering up their own belongings, followed Sally, who was already moving out.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^_ _

Tails was out cold. Which was probably actual rather lucky for him. He had been kicking and flailing the whole way back to Robotropolis Command, when Metal had final gotten sick of him and injected him with something. Tails had no clue what it had been, but it did the job of shutting him up well enough.

Setting the placated fox on the same table as before, Metal would have smiled to himself. For once, it seemed, things were going _perfectly _as planned. True, half his city was still down, and also true, most of his test previous test had come up inconclusive, with the test subjects dead, but now that he had _Tails_... well... it _had _to work! How could it not? He knew he was once more thinking like an organic, but just for this one time, decided to do nothing to stop himself.

He deserved it. He had succeeded. Once, the hedgehog had been a worthy opponent, nearly impossible to defeat in battle. Yet now... he had bested him in a matter of minutes. Metal was currently experiencing the robotic equivalent of euphoria. And quite a strong one, at that. So as he connected Tails into the machine... he knew he would succeed. There was no other option.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

As they reached the top of the ridge, Sally felt her heart drop into her stomach. She saw Sonic, laying in a heap near the bottom of the garbage-made slope they were on. Stopping abruptly, she was aware of the other two coming up short behind her.

Her initial shock gone, Sally rushed the rest of the way, and dropped to her knees beside Sonic, trying to see if he was okay. She noticed him whispering something to himself, and leaned in closer to hear his words.

"We never even had a chance..." Those simple words filled Sally with a strange sense of foreboding. Sonic... had never spoken like this. He had never _thought _like this before, either... had he? Perhaps he was only saying so now, merely because he didn't realize the other's, or at least Sally, were around to hear.

Hoping the latter was not the case, Sally carefully picked him up, being mindful of his spikes, and carried him over to the others. Bunnie whistled quietly, and Scorch winced empathetically.

"Ouch." He conceded.

"Come on guys. There's nothing much we can do for him here, we've ought to get him back to Knothole. Quickly."

"But... Sally-girl? What about Tails?" Bunnie asked, concern evident in her voice. "You're not really thinking about leaving him here, are you?"

Scorch looked equally shocked that this had even been considered as a possibility.

Sally bit her lip, pain clear in her eyes. "...Yes. We _have to_." She added, looking up, her eyes pleading with the others for understanding. "This isn't a choice I _want _to make, but with Sonic in this shape, and Tails missing, all evidence points to him being captured. And we are in no way capable of mounting a rescue _at the moment_. We _need _to get Sonic back to Knothole _now_, and after that, we can begin to form a rescue mission."

Bunnie too, bit her lip, and slowly nodded. She couldn't argue with Sally. No, not just because she was in charge, but she was also her best friend. And also, she was right. Sonic needed help _now_. There was no time to go gallivanting around Robotropolis.

Scorch looked between the two of them, eyes wide. "You can't be serious!" He backed away a bit. "We can't leave Tails! For all we know, by the time we get back, it'll be too late! We're _in _the city! We can't just... _leave!"_

Sally blinked at him, surprised, and not used to being talked back to by anyone but Sonic... or Tails. And even then, in good humour. "..._Excuse me?_ Are you telling me you want us to leave Sonic laying here while we go risk our necks, unprepared, on a suicide mission? One of us captured is better than _all _of us _dead, _in my books, thank you very much!"

Scorch met her gaze evenly, and spoke cooly. "No I am not. Ma'am. _You _need to take Sonic back right now. _You _need to make sure he gets some 'medical attention'", the words 'medical attention' spoken snidely, Scorch scoffing the idea. "But _I,_ on the other hand, am not needed for anything. And _I_, am going to go find Tails. Thank _you _very much." Scorch turned on his heels, and before Sally had time to protest, he was back on top of the ridge, and then gone, nearly going fast enough to raise a cloud of dust in his wake, not dissimilar to Sonic's own.

And although Bunnie stared after him, no less than stunned by his display, in itself surprising enough, but at such an unexpected moment, with no warning, almost too much to believe, Sally merely sighed and rubbed her temples. "I thought so..." was muttered under her breath.

"Sally-girl? What's going on? What should we do? ...Who..."

Sally waved her one hand to cut her friend off, and still struggling to hold Sonic, turned. "Not now Bunnie, not now. Please... just help me get Sonic back to Knothole. We can talk then."

Bunnie nodded, and took Sonic in her cybernetic arm, much more adept to carry the hedgehog than Sally's own, and the two of them turned back to walk out of the city, although the mission over, keeping their guard up nonetheless.

After a few minutes of walking, Bunnie turned to Sally. "Sally-girl... are ya sure it was such a good idea to leave Scorch on his own in Robotropolis like that...? I mean..."

Once more, the rabbit was cut off by her friend. "No, Bunnie. Trust me. I think he knows what he's doing."

Still slightly unsettled, but suspecting that Sally knew more than she was telling, Bunnie decided to keep her mouth shut, for the time being, at least, and just focus on getting back to the village.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Metal was feeling... _smug. _His plan had – and still was – working flawlessly. He had captured the fox, who was now serving as his own, living battery. He was constantly running and rerunning the fox's vitals, needing everything to be flawless.

Channelling only minute amounts of energy at first, he had slowly begun to raise the amount of energy being run through the fox's body, but no matter what, he always seemed able to take it. Still feeling the odd desire to grin at something, and acting purely on impulse, Metal reached over and grabbed one of the main knobs directing the flow of the strange, chaotic energy, and twisted it open thrice as much as should have been done.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Tails' eyes opened with a jolt, the fox's body going rigid, and he screamed. Thrashing, looking around wildly, he felt the cold metal restrains cutting into his ankles and wrists. He thought he was on fire. Foggy thoughts tried to break through the burning, but his blood seemed boiling hot. It was liked being electrocuted and burned alive, together.,

Clenching his teeth against the white hot pain invading his body, Tails could not comprehend what was going on. He was vaguely aware of blood running down his cheek, he had bitten through his own lip. The pain was beginning to subside, but he took no notice. His body had already gone into shock, and he could do nothing aside from staring at the ceiling above him, clenching and unclenching his fists, breathing ragged.

For a long time, he lay on the cold steel table, completely still aside from the occasional, violent spasms that shook him, letting out occasional, involuntary whimpers, before it started all over again.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

It was not, least to say, the reaction Metal had been expecting. He had simply turned the dial because he was, Chaos forbid, _bored_. Not only did the fox's vitals prove that somehow, he was _quite _capable of taking this abuse, but, even more disturbingly, Metal had found the fox's reaction... _amusing_. Having temporarily given up on curbing any... 'emotional responses', lest he become more like the organics he so fervently detested, he decided to embrace such emotions.

And, having never experienced something like this one before, he did what any small child would do upon first discovering something new and interesting. Stop, wait for a few minutes in confusion, and repeat the process. Stop... wait for a few minutes in confusion... and repeat the process...

* * *

**Mossmask: So... number one, yes, this chapter is shorter than 2.000 words sorry chaps, but the last paragraph just refused to be written, and I figure a short chapter is better than no chapter. Second, what's with the funny page breaks? Well... anyone else who writes on this site knows how impossible it is to keep those page breaks where they should be, soo... this is my method. Good? Good.**

**Aside from that, I've got loads of excu- eh, reasons, that this took so long. 1, my computer charger got stolen. 2, my space keyboard stopped working, until I finally decided to just rip the durned thing out. 3, my friend lent me DX. ... naughty, naughty friend... now how am I supposed to write? Must...climb... crazy... glowing... walls! Aside from that, my muse ran away, _again, _and I was fresh out of pepper spray, and my taser was being rented out, so I had to resort to a little more... violent ways... of getting it back. Also, I'm just lazy. Now that we have that all sorted out, I can finally get around to my review replies.**

**Cosmic : Thank you, and I hear ya! I've only ever found a few, and even those all seem to support shipping I deteste, and seem to be more about the couple than the story itself... that may not be a problem _you _get a lot, but it really bugs _me_... And on the fanart, hoorah! x33. Ida put some up myself by now (like I promised _ages_ ago), but alas, I have no scanner... so my drawings are doomed to an eternity of dark, closed, sketchbook pages... *sighs sadly* Oh well... ;)**

**Unknownlight : Erg... I make no garuntees about chapter length... (I'm doing my best, but my writing skills have run away screaming bloody murder, and I can't seem to get them back...), but I shall very much so try and decrease my ranting. It annoys even _me_, so hopefully... no more...! *waggles finger***

**Scyphi : I really think you must be, (dedicated, that is), patient too, apparently, and actually, no. It wasn't ...ermm... _completely _intended. I'm impressed that you picked up on it, though! ^.^ But yes, will be working on character development a lot in this one, for everyone, actually, and that was, very much, one of the main points. Err... Not well... or rather, well for Metal, not so much for Tails... or anyone else... see? If I put review replies at the _end_ of the chapter, I can say stuff like this without spoiling it! ^.^ And yes, yes there is... hopefully, the FF's can get _something _good out of this whole situation, eh?**

**Ghostkid33 : Well, hope you were looking forward to it enough to have actually waited this long just to read it... Sorry, hate to dissapoint you all... that last part's actually directed to _everyone _who reads this fic. I think this may have been my longest wait yet, and I feel terrible about it. **

**Well, at least I'm back to my regular update time... Saturday/Sunday 2:00 in the morning... Hope to see some of you reviewers back again, and remember: always feel free to nag me if I'm taking too long!**

**~Mossmask Out**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Word Count: 2248**

**Mossmask: Well, I hope _this_ was quick enough to make up for some lost time xP. I could _feel_ this chapter dying to be written, I just had to push through the last one... that in mind, I'm gonna try and stick to updating on my regular timeslot (Saturday 2 in the morning), but this chapter gets a different time only because I'm too impatient to wait until 2:00 tonight... err... tomorrow... eh, whatever.**

**Scyphi : True, true... xP I love your way of wording things... May I quote you on that? ^.^**

**Nyx : BELIEVE HER! Not only did she smack me, but she hit, punched, kicked, stabbed, and poked me with a paint brush! A terribly, terribly bluntish-pointyish paint brush! O.O Well... at least I can _finally _say that I've been attacked by a rabid fangirl. ;P**

**Ghostkid33 : Ok, I won't! ^.^ Hehe, but no, really, I am sorry that chapter took so long, but hey, if you guys aren't mad at me, then no point dwelling on it, eh? But yup, you're completely right, and that finally comes out a bit in this chap.**

**Chaos, I tried to water the Tails parts down as much as possible (you guys do _not _wanna _see _the original of that chapter!), yet I _still_ get angry fangirls chasing me down with sharp paintbrushes! What do you need me to say? "Metal poked him with a bluntish-pointyish object. Ow, said Tails. Get blunted replied Metal." or would that _still_ make you angry?**  
**(to any and all readers who did not personally chase me down and _attack _me, this is not directed at you).**

**Aaaanyway, all that aside, here is your (2248 word long) chapter, enjoy!**

**~Cya on the other side, Mossmask Out**

* * *

Blinking away his weariness, Sonic recognized the inside of Dr. Quack's medical hut, and tried to recall what had happened. He winced as he propped himself up onto his elbows, and noticed an ugly purple bruise across his stomach and his side. "Yeowch..." he muttered quietly to himself.

"Sonic?" He looked up as he heard Sally's voice at the door.

"Uh.. yeah?"

"Oh, good. You're awake." The door opened all the way, to reveal Sally, and the squirrel crossed the room to join Sonic and sit at the foot of his bed.

"Sal? What happened?" He asked, careful not to let his voice betray the worry he felt.

After a moment of hesitation, Sally spoke slowly, cautiously. "...You don't remember?"

A shake of his head.

"You and Tails were in Robotropolis when your comms died. We found-"

Her explanation was abruptly cut off as Sonic suddenly recalled the nights events, and snapped his fingers. "Metal!" Turning to Sally, he recounted quickly what had happened in the city.

"...and Metal... and then he took Tails!" Sonic finished, sitting up quickly. He fell back down almost immediately as the blood rushed to his head and he blacked out momentarily. "Ehh... sorry..." He grined meekly, rubbing his head. "But.. but we have to go after Tails, Sal! Metal could have-"

Holding up her hand, Sally silenced the impatient hedgehog. "No, Sonic. You aren't going anywhere. You've got a broken wrist and two cracked ribs. We're not letting you leave Knothole."

"But what about-"

"Scorch already went back for Tails. Actually, he never left Robotropolis at all. He went to look for Tails as soon as we realized he was missing."

Sonic nodded slowly. He didn't trust anyone but himself to find Tails, though. True, he 'trusted' Scorch, for all the word implied, but when Tails' safety was involved... Sonic was _always _uncomfortable letting someone, _anyone _besides himself cover the job. But looking at Sally, he realized he had no choice in the matter, and lay back down moodily, shooting an only half-sincere glare at Sally, and then concreting the gesture by sticking his tongue out at her.

Laughing, the squirrel rolled her eyes, and got up to leave.

"Sal?" Sonic called her back, quietly, with the blankets pulled up to his chin, looking up wide eyed. Overall, it gave him the ultimate "lost puppy dog" effect possible. "If they're not back by tonight, I can go... _right?" _Sonic had to strain himself to reach the cuteness level he achieved on the final word.

"You know that doesn't work on me, right?" Sally asked, only to be rewarded by a pair of big, watery eyes. Sighing, she managed to keep herself from giggling again. "Fine. If they're not back by to_night_."

"...and that's sundown, not midnight, right?" Sonic asked hopefully, all but dropping the cute act the instant he gained his victory.

Sally shook her her. "Come on, Sonic. It'll be pretty much sundown in only an hour..."

Sonic nodded, as she stated the obvious point, as if he was still waiting for her to contradict his claim. "I know... you're point?"

Rolling her eyes, the squirrel got up again, once more heading towards the door. Before she closed it behind her, she called back into the room, "Midnight, Sonic. Wait until midnight." and left.

Left alone in the room, with nothing nearby to keep him occupied, Sonic watched the hands on the clock slowly counting down to midnight, all thoughts on Scorch and Tails, still in Robotropolis. It was well past sundown when Sonic finally drifted off to sleep again.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Scorch wiped sweat off his brow with a single gloved hand, still looking around. So this was where the Freedom Fighters had found him, weeks ago... but... if this was the case, shouldn't he remember more of it? It didn't seem to make sense, what things he could and couldn't remember about his past. The pieces of memories that he would remember never seemed to be able to fit together, and he had often caught himself wondering if maybe they weren't all real, or even his own memories.

He reached the top of yet another mound of scrap metal. Apparently, in the past, there had only been small amounts of scrap scattered around the outskirts of the city, all accumulating in one central point at the 'scrap heaps', but ever since Metal had risen to power, the piles had been growing and growing, until they formed an entire, huge, jagged wall around the city. Apparently, there had been a _lot _of cleaning out to do from the mess Robotnik had left.

So now, instead of a simple – well, somewhat simple – walk to the city, one would have to scale mini-peaks of jagged glass and metal, and watch for the occasional still-active weapon. As Scorch was now learning.

"Aaah!" Scorch leaped back just as a bright beam of energy shot through the air where he had been standing seconds before. Thinking at first that he had been spotted, he looked around frantically, before realizing there were no robots in sight. Confused, he took a cautious step forward, the tiny _click_ giving him just enough warning to jump out of the way... again. Looking down, he realized that he had been stepping on, and thus triggering, some sort of no-longer-bot-mounted laser to shoot into a reflective panel on the hill behind him, firing the beam directly back down at him.

"Snap." He grinned. "When you've got so much garbage it starts to make better traps than you, you know you've got a problem..." Still laughing slightly at the incredibly intricate, and _unintended_ attack, he let his guard down.

Only slightly, but still enough not to notice the lone Swatbot near the bottom of the hill. IT almost didn't notice him either, but as he neared the bottom of the hill, one leg slid out from under him as he stepped on a loose piece of metal siding, and he let out a surprised "Gyah!"

Noticing at the last second the energy beam heading his way, he rolled into his fall, turning the it from an akward stumble into a semi-elegant jump. Rolling just under the beam, he uncurled at the bottom of the hill, and turned, in less than a second, having already curled once more to impact the robots chest as a whirling ball of spikes.

Bouncing back from the destroyed robot, he landed on his feet and stared for a moment, slightly surprised, his mind finally catching up with the (somewhat one-sided) 'battle' that had just taken place. "Well... that wasn't odd... at all..." He said, rubbing the back of his head through his quills. His gaze flickered once more between the demolished robot parts.

"So... where'd I learn how t' do _that?" _He thought aloud. He was about to write it off as one of the parts of his past he couldn't quite remember yet, when his mind suddenly threw at him, and those words were no exaggeration, an image of Sonic doing the same move. He actually had to take a few steps back from the force of the vision, and then it was gone again, leaving one confused hedgehog in it wake.

Scorch shook his head, thrown off by the suddenness and force of the vision, as he resteadied himself. "Guess I musta picked it up from Sonic, then..." he finally muttered quietly, as he took off once more, in the direction he presumed would take him to the heart of the city.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

As Sally exited the medical hut, she came face to face *read: nearly walked into* Bunnie. The rabbit stood, arms crossed, leaning against the doorway. "Sally-girl..." she started. "Why, I think you've got yourself some explaining to do."

She was grinning, so Sally knew she wasn't truly very upset, but there was still a certain seriousness in her tone, and Sally sighed. "Yeah... yes, I know. Back to my hut, then, and I'll explain?"

A quick nod. "I think that sounds just fine."

The two walked across the clearing, and once they arrived at said hut, both girls promptly sat on the bed, in their usual positions for sharing gossip. Except, this wasn't quite one of their 'usual' gossip-sessions.

"Well, Sally-girl... don't think I forgot what you said back in Robotropolis... some pretty strange things have been going on, and I think you may well know more than you're tellin'."

The squirrel hesitated, and upon seeing this, Bunnie continued patiently. "Now, don't go thinking I want you to go tellin' me all y'know 'bout this, I just want you to be honest. You _do _know more about what's goin' on, don't'ch 'ya!"

Finally, Sally's resolve crumbled, and she lifted her head to look Bunnie in the eyes. "Well... I have my suspicions... but that's it. Which is why I haven't said anything yet..."

Bunnie raised an eye-ridge and cocked her head curiously, the devious grin returning to her face. "Aaaand?" She prompted.

"Well... this Scorch character... seems mighty suspicious, if you ask me... I mean, he shows up one day out of the blue, right in the middle of Robotropolis, no less..."

Bunnie nodded, catching on. "Yeah... and within hours of Sonic bringing him back to Knothole, all those strange blackouts started..."

"Not to mention..." Sally shook her head slowly. "I mean... even if you wrote the rest off to coincidence... you were _there _with me when Sonic brought him in, _you _saw his leg! Sonic still says I'm going on about this, but... no one, hear me, _no_ _one,_ can heal that big an injury in that little time. Even Sonic."

That much was true. Although Sonic healed unnaturally quickly, in fact, aside from the broken bones, Sally doubted that much evidence of his fight with Metal would be left by the time midnight _did _come around. And even then... no, no one could mend a clean break in less than a week.

Bunnie nodded slowly, finally understanding what Sally was saying. "Ah.. you're still tweaked about that bone, then?" She asked, with a twinkle in her eye.

Sally nodded, biting her lip. "_Listen _to me! Everyone says I'm getting stuck on something that's not important, but... we're just used to impossible things happening because of Sonic, but Bunnie... listen to me. What Scorch did, it shouldn't have been _possible. _And Nicole always malfunctions around him..."

This got Bunnies attention. "You mean it wasn't just that one time? ... Ah suppose I didn't really think much of it." She admitted.

"Neither did I, but... but it happens _every time _he's around. Which also leads me to believe that his appearance and the blackouts were no coincidence either."

"Wait, you mean ya think _Scorch _caused those?"

"Well... maybe not directly, but..." A tiny nod. "Please don't think I'm being silly. I know this may all seem far-fetched, me, of all people, coming up with some crazy conspiracy theory..." Se winced at her own words. "I know this sounds bad, but... it's true... That's why I didn't want to tell anyone about this earlier. It still sounds a little much to me, even now..."

Bunnie nodded. She found it hard to believe anyone could blame all the strange occurrences recently on a single person, let alone Sally, but the fact remained that all her friends points were completely valid. "No.. no, it _is _hard to believe, but I hear you... So why did you finally decide to say something, then?"

Another deep breath, and Sally continued. "Well... it was when he ran off, in Robotropolis... he... he kept reminding me of Sonic, but when he just left like that... he was _hardly _going a _fraction _of Sonic, or even _Tails'_ speed, but still... it was more than any regular Mobian..."

Bunnie nodded, once more, still listening, ever patiently, as her best friend poured her heart out, apparently just _waiting _to be accused of being insane... or at least a little off her rocker. But instead, Bunnie was beginning to agree.

"Sally-girl, I think what you're saying is... we're all just so used to Sonic and Tails, always racin' around, doin' all these impossible things, that when someone else does it, we don't really notice... while the rest of us are used t' all this craziness, y'all are still able to pick up on these things... but 'cause yer the only one, ya'll are not so sure that you're right about it... is that it?"

Sally nodded slowly, smiling. That was _exactly _it, and Sally was glad that her friend had been able to state so simply something that Sally had been having such difficulty with, both expressing _and_ understanding it herself. "Yeah..." she said quietly. "Yeah... I guess that is it... there's just something about that boy... that's... _off_... y'know?" The look in her eyes told that there was still something... _more_... behind her words, but Bunnie could tell it was more than she wanted to say, and that meant it was more than she wanted to hear.

She looked to her friend, once more hoping for some support, and she could tell by the gleam in the rabbits eyes that she was thinking the same thing. "I hear ya', Sally-girl. I hear ya'." A tiny nod and a thoughtful look proved the rabbits words to be true.

* * *

**Mossmask: As a friend recently pointed out to me, there is absolutely no difference between a hyphen and a dash. Therefor, I have decided that I shall no longer go as Hyphen, but from now on, shall be Dash... because it sounds cooler... also kinda fast... *just occurs to her* ...wow... I must be _reeeally _slow to have just figured that out... *looks back* ...errg... no pun intended... umm... kay, know what? Imma just gonna leave now, 'afore I can make any horrible, unintended puns. Cy'all later.**

**Edit: Ugh... had to fix some _major _spelling _and _gramatical errors near the end of this chapter... *facepalms* I don't know how I failed that badly... but it's all better now. Well, the end is. Not so sure about the _rest _of the chapter... Sorry!**

**~Dash**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Word Count: 2082**

**Nyx : Pffft. You say it like it's a _bad _thing... come on, it's not like I ever meant to _hurt _anybody, like, for _real. _It's just... ehh...nobody taught me that moving vehicles are dangerous? Yeah, let's go with that... . And keep up the epic, indeed. *dramatic poses, Sonic Heroes Style***

**Scyphi : Eeehh... not so much overanalyzing. It was just creepy, because both of us pretty much live Sonic, and then we find out that a phrase we'd been using it looong before we ever saw anything AoSTH, or even knew it existed for that matter, was a line... not only from the Sonic multiverse, but said by Sonic himself... and we hadn't known... it was _really _freaky, at first... And yeah, I agree. I think she has more of a theory, she's just not ready to spill the whole story, yet. Plus, it's _true _that she doesn't have that much to work with. Putting yourself in her shoes, there's hardly any real 'evidence', so to say, and _I'd _feel pretty darned akward coming up with as much as she did, based on only a hunch, and 'wierd things happening'.**

**Mossmask: AAaaaaAAaarrggg! I _tried _to hold this chapter back until Saturday night/Sunday morning, buut... it was soooo hard, and now, I'm _still _posting it a day (or two) early, in honour of my very first chilidog... ^.^**

**So folks, here's the next installment of Kaos, with a total word count of 2082. ~Dash**

* * *

Slowly the lights flickered, then snapped on, emitting a low hum, quiet, but ever present nonetheless. Along with the lights, a small maintenance droid likewise flickered back to life. It inched forward and back a few times, looking around in confusion, before it's initial programming server kicked back in. Calmed now, the robot continued it's way down the hallway, sending out maintenance reports as it had before the interruption, minding nothing but it's own task, taking no notice or thoughts of the deserted halls it was now patrolling.

In other buildings, some being miles away from others, similar events were taking place. Slowly, power was returned to factories and warehouses as the city slowly flickered to life, large portions remaining dark.

On the streets, where lone Swatbots had been wandering aimlessly, attacking anything that moved, other began to join them. The Swatbots still connected to the main power grid searched each other, and reformed into standard group formations. Others remained lost, original purpose all but forgotten.

Back at Robotropolis Command, the cause for all this could be seen. The backup power had been nearly depleted anyway, and all power left had been diverted to the machine holding the gem. But now, now lights flashed on all throughout the building, all creating the same, monotonous humming. Machines flicked on and off, before once more coming to life.

And in a small lab, off to the right of the command room, was the small fox, making _all_ of this possible. Still laying on the steel table, small patches of blood, mostly dried, could be seen around his wrists and ankles, caused from the force of his thrashing. Although this was still present, there was no other evidence of any struggle.

The kit lay still now, staring blankly at the ceiling. After the initial shock, Metal had returned the dial to it's intended position, and raised the energy levels slowly, giving the fox's body time to adjust each time he raised the power level, to avoid causing any permanent damage to the body.

But with Tai- the kit now in a near completely-comatose state, and he himself still hooked up to the old, dilapidated life support machine, it seemed like he could last more than long enough to give Metal all the power he needed and more. True, the fox would die eventually, but as long as no one interfered, he could let the gem run it's course, and by that time, he could find a new battery.

_As long as no one interfered._

That thought heralded another, as Metal realized that he was no longer needed here, but if he was to keep what was rightfully his, then he would need to return to the command centre and keep the Freedom Fighters from taking it back, as he knew they would. Or rather, they would _try,_ at the very least...

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Backed against a cold metal wall, Scorch was growing restless. He knew nothing of what he was looking for, but could safely make the assumption that to find Tails, he would need to find Metal. And Metal would probably be in some sort of control centre, or at least some focal point to command the city from. Which should be near the centre.

Scorch had never been to Robotropolis before, at least, that he remembered, nor had he ever seen Metal Sonic. Working under the assumption that Metal would be easy enough to recognize, he figured he'd be able to find him on his own. It hadn't yet occured to him that just because you know what someone looks like doesn't mean you know where they are.

Which had led him to the conclusion that his best bets were in finding his way to the centre of the city. Which he couldn't find.

Sure, you'd think, no problem! Find a huge building right in the middle of a huge city! _Right smack dab in the middle! _How hard can it be? Apparently, very, considering he couldn't _see_ over any building! He found himself wishing Tails was around to give him a lift up to one of the roofs. But he wasn't. Which was what had brought him here in the first place, finding and rescuing Tails...

Scorch was snapped out of his thoughts suddenly, as overhead lights blinked on directly above him. Spinning around, falling into a defensive position, he looked up, only to find empty space. He turned a few more times, slower, looking for someone – or, in this case, some_thing_. Still finding nothing, he slowly became aware that similar lights were coming on further in the distance. He could already see two separate buildings from where he was, alone.

Deciding to continue on, he felt the short fur, along the back of his neck and spine, slowly rising. Disconcerted by the emptiness of the city, which was positively _eery_, and already anxious from the pace of his sneaking around, Scorch really couldn't tell if there really _was _a voice out there, telling him something was watching him, or if he was just being paranoid.

Reaching yet another dead end alley, he finally had it. "Aaarrgg!" He threw up his hands, frustrated, before bringing them back down, clenching and unclenching his fists. "This is getting me _nowhere!_"

He paused, and turned back to the vertical wall, facing him. And as his eyes traced a path... _from the top of the wall... over to that platform... jump that gap... and then it's an easy climb from there to get to the roof..._

...as they followed this route his mind had registered, he felt a small grin pulling at the sides of his mouth.

And he felt something showing him this. Showing him a path he would have otherwise never noticed.  
"...no..." He whispered, telling the feeling to go away... but it wouldn't relent, and really, he wasn't sure he wanted it to...

But still... something was pulling him, relentlessly. Telling him to _go_.

"No way..." ...But the grin never left his face...

Quiet... teasing. _Why not? _That's what it was asking him. No words were spoken, but the message was clear.

"There's... no... _naw, _I can't do that!" But then again, the there _had _been a question... _'why not'._ His eyes traced the path once more, barely giving his mind time to register each point before his eyes were on a different part, constantly envisioning himself up there, taking each step he imagined. And he found himself agreeing.

_Yeah... yeah... I could make that jump... and look, there's a handhold, right there. And if I took a running start... I could clear it..._

As his grin grew bigger, his expression changed from good-humoured and mocking, to cocky and confident. And the feeling returned, but this time, not urging. It was content. It had done it's job.

"I still say it's crazy." He spoke, but the sparkle in his eye clearly saying otherwise.

Without a second thought, he took a running start, and ran straight at the wall. His breath caught as his feet somehow found hold, and in the next second, he was running straight _up._

"Hell _yeah!" _He shouted, laughing, then quickly quieted as he nearly stumbled and lost his footing. He had to concentrate here, because one missed step and he would lose all his momentum.

Nearing the top, he reached out one hand and grabbed the top of the wall, catching himself, and nearly pulling his shoulder out from the momentum, before he could fall over the other side of the wall. Without wasting a second, he righted himself, and was running along the top of the wall. Reaching the end, he leaped over the small gap between where he was to the small metal platform a few feet above him.

Skidding across the small ledge, he spun to face the last wall, stopping inches from the edge of the platform. He looked back over his shoulder past the drop, and then back up to the wall he had just climbed. Or rather, run across. And then he began to laugh. Not some half-hearted laugh, or a giggle, but full on laugh of hilarity. After that, he stood there on the platform grinning like an idiot. After what must have been a good five minutes, he finally turned to face the second wall, still smiling to himself.

He didn't have enough room on the tiny platform to get a running start, so he wouldn't be able to repeat the running move, although he wasn't quite sure he'd have wanted to. He spent a good half a second measuring the distance between the ridges in the metal plating, and he was already half way up before he had finished counting them all.

He found himself only a few feet from the top when he ran out of handholds, and cast around for something to pull himself up with.

He felt his fingers slipping. When the only thing you had to hold on to was less than an inch thick and even less wide, staying still for too long was not a good idea. He struggled to pull himself up a few more times, fingertips sliding further and further away from the wall each time. Casting a quick glance back down, he saw the ground, and it seemed incredibly far away.

_Odd... it didn't feel that far coming _up_..._

He blinked once when he suddenly realized he was no longer holding the wall. He seemed to stay in the same spot for a few seconds, almost comically, before gravity finally decided to have it's say in things.

"Whhaa!" Grabbing frantically at the smooth steel wall, Scorch tried to find some sort of purchase. Flailing for a few more ridiculous moments, he suddenly remembered the platform below him.

He tried to turn himself around enough to spot the platform again, to see if he had enough space to get himself over top of it again, but he never got the chance.

_ _ 9:28 _ _

A bright flash of light found Scorch sitting atop the roof he had just spent the past few minutes trying to climb to. Scorch however, sitting in the fetal position with his hands over his eyes, was somewhat too preoccupied to notice his own feat.

After a few prolonged seconds, Scorch finally seemed to notice the distinct lack of his death, and decided it would be safe to move one hand. Blinking, (or possibly winking, seeing as we could only see one of his eyes, but I digress) he suddenly pouted, and began waving his arms, as if trying to clear a room of smoke, or chase away a certain bee that's been bothering you for far too long (anthropomorphic and otherwise).

"Heeey, I thought I told you to leamme alone!" He said through mock-anger, reffering to the red light around him, which in general, gave him the creeps.

Obediently, the glow faded off, and Scorch stood, walking over to the edge of the building, and looked back down to where he had just fallen. He could see the platform below, and the ground even further beyond that.

Oddly enough, he just grinned knowingly and bent down, picking up a small metallic orb from the ground near his feet. He stood again, and crossed over to the other side of the building, still grinning to himself. Once he reached the edge, he looked back and raised his hand.

"Hey, thanks for savin' me and all, magical red light, but I sooo had it covered."

Laughing to himself, clearly unfazed by the entire incident, he tossed the orb back over his shoulder, and leapt casually onto the next roof nearby. Picking up speed, he continued to jump from building to building, getting slightly higher up each time, before he was high enough up to see, what he presumed to be, Robotropolis Command.

Standing at the edge of the building, he shielded his eyes, and grinned once more, staring off at the large, curving walls.

"So... that's where I'm heading next, then." Even though he spoke out loud, he already knew. Just like he'd known about climbing the wall to the platform earlier, something just _told _him that this was where he was going.

With a final nod, he lowered his raised hand back to his side, and bracing himself, dropped out of sight, over the edge of the roof.

* * *

**Mossmask: Well... I seem to have picked up a British accent somewhere along the road... alrighty then. That aside, I'm currently being attacked by a horde of Fur Real Friends. As in, they are covering my bed, end to end, including most of me... *Sweatdrops* And they're all on... and then there's two random dogs that sing. And it's really creeping me out.**

**~Dash**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mossmask: Sorry I've been gone so long. My summer, so far, has not even started... I spent the first two weeks at summer school, then I spent my first real 'free' weekend sick, babysitting, and at a dinner party, and then 9:00 Monday morning I went straight in to start my Bronze Cross (ugh. And** **so soon after my BronzeMed... remember that...? It's still hard not to cry every time I see the swimming pool now...). So... that means, swimming, all day, every day, for the rest of this week. 9AM to 5PM. Augh! So yeah, even now, I'm not free yet, in fact, I'm at my Bronze Cross as we speak... or as I type... whichever, wandering around on my lunchbreak huddled into the corner trying to keep my internet connection.**

** So yeah. I'm not free yet, but I figured I've made you guys wait long enough, and it's about time I set my priorities straight. So new chappie, up as promised, all credit to Silvershadow471 for getting my butt in gear on this one. Without their review, I wouldn't have gotten this chapter finished so soon. (...soon...? -.-" ...well... it would have been a lot later.)**

**~Cya on the other side!**

Metal shook his head, staring at the monitors in font of him. He was both pleased, and displeased at what he saw. True, he could tell this hedgehog would be a challenge, just by watching how he moved. Yet, at the same time, he was almost offended at the thought that the Freedom Fighters really thought that they could consider sending him a single opponent and adequate rescue mission.

Well, he would soon have the chance to test their judgement, as he powered up his back jets once more, and hovering a few feet above the ground, silently made his way into the city, his red eyes being the only source of light in many parts of the dark city, where the lights had not yet come back on.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Now that he knew which direction he was going in, Scorch was back on the city streets once more. He had run into hardly any opposition, and when he had, it had been laughably easy to deal with. Now, he was beginning to think he must have gone off course, when he finally glimpsed the curved walls off Robotropolis Command between building, in the distance.

He leaned forward, ready to run the rest of the distance, something he had been hesitant to do before, in case he lost track of where he was, when something slammed into his side, sending him crashing into the side of a building. He winced as the spines along his back rammed through the steel walls, inadvertently jamming them into his own back as well.

Tugging himself out, he stumbled onto his feet and quickly took a defensive stance, whipping around to try and see what hit him. He caught sight of movement out of the corner of his vision, and as he spun to look at it, he was slammed into again, this time head on.

Picking himself back up once more, this time he found himself face to face with what could only be Metal Sonic. It looked exactly like him, except for the fact that it was made of metal. Before he had time to think of anything else, he saw the robot lifting a foot to knock his legs out from under him.

Reacting instantaneously, he grabbed the foot before it got a chance to touch him, and ripped it out from under the robot violently, throwing him to the ground.

Without missing a beat, Metal ignited the thrusters in the bottom of his feet, burning Scorch's forearms and forcing him to let go, while at the same time pushing him further away from the red hedgehog. Getting back to his feet, he found Scorch was already standing behind him.

Scorch hesitated, wanting to repeat the spin dash from earlier, but not entirely sure if he knew how.

The split second hesitation all he needed, Metal sped forward once more, slamming into Scorch again.

Finding himself on the ground for the third time, Scorch felt Metals metallic foot pressing down on his back, once more feeling the pressure of his own spikes being forced into his back. "Augh." He muttered, before pushing himself up onto his knees.

The pain in his back intensified as he did so, Metal not taking his foot off, in fact, only adding more pressure, but Scorch did his best not to notice. Now that he had given himself enough room, he figured it would never be worth not trying, and spun into a spin dash again.

Surprised by the suddenness of the move, and not wanting to get caught in the mass of spinning quills, Metal pulled back, and watched Scorch curiously. _Well... _that's _new..._

Coming out of his spin a few feet further then he had been, he took only enough time to turn around before curling into it again and slamming into Metal's chest, forcing the robot back onto the ground. Using his momentum to fling himself back at the robot, he tried to repeat the move.

This time, though, Metal was more prepared, and raised both hands in front of himself, throwing Scorch back, and slamming him into the concrete ground.

Scorch felt himself slamming into the ground, and sliding for a couple of feet, before coming to a stop and uncurling dizzily at the bottom of the small ditch he had just created. Rubbing his head and wincing, he looked up through wavy vision to see Metal standing over him once more. "Geez, you really don't play around, huh?" He muttered.

Metal's only response was to raise his arm and fire a beam of energy at the ground where Scorch had been, seconds before, having just barely managed to roll out of the way of the attack.

Breathing heavily, Scorch turned his head to look at the smoking pavement where he had just been laying, and whistled. "Sooo... I'll take that as a no." He called, jumping back to his feet, then swaying when the blood rushed back up to his head.

Trying to take advantage of this, Metal rushed forward again, this time with his metal claw-like fingers held forward, Scorch only looking up at the last second.

Trying to dodge the attack, Scorch missed out on the brunt of the impact, but Metals claws still managed to catch him on the arm, raking three long gashes through the muscle along his right shoulder and down his arm, sending Scorch spiralling away again.

"Aaarrgh!" Scorch wanted to grab his arm, but knew better then to risk getting distracted a_gain._ Focusing solely on Metal Sonic now, he leaned forward and rushed the robotic hedgehog, using his left shoulder to slam into his chest, knocking the robot down.

Without giving him a chance to recover, Scorch jumped into the air above the robot and spun down on him once more, bouncing off and landing a few feet away. Finishing it off by slamming both his feet into the back of his head, turning before he even landing and speeding towards the command centre.

He was well aware that that wouldn't be enough to finish the robot off, but he could tell it had been a loosing battle, and realized his best chances lay in getting to Tails before the robot. Not knowing just how fast he _could _go, Scorch, not taking any chances, had simply wanted to get Metal down long enough for him to get, hopefully, a good enough head start to beat him back.

So wasting no time looking back for his opponent, he ran straight towards the large curved walls of Robotropolis Command, growing ever larger before him, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

_ _ 10:23 _ _

Sally sat facing the city, a slight breeze ruffling the tips of her bangs, when the sound finally reached her. It had rolled through the city, like a distant thunder, and dissipated into the air almost completely by the time it reached the princess' ears, but after so many years, certain things became instantly recognizable.

The squirrel sat up straighter, pricking her ears up, but no other sounds came, as the night once more fell silent, save the light ruffling of the wind through the leaves and the grass.

Sitting up, she unclipped Nicole from her boot, and began rooting through the files on her small handheld. Finally, she found the stats she had gotten on both Sonic and Scorch, and opened them each as holographic displays, side by side.

Silently, she read each display, eyes wide as she read further and further on. So engrossed was she, that she didn't notice Bunnie's approach until her friend was sitting beside her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

Sally jumped, and turned to face the cyborg, startled. "Bunnie? What? What are you doing out here?" She asked, quickly closing the displays and switching Nicole off. "How long have you been sitting there?" Sally's voice was strained, as she was still trying to calm herself down.

"Now now, Sally-girl, calm down. I didn't see anything I shouldn't have, if that's what y' mean. I wouldn't just sit here and watch you, y' know that." The rabbit sighed, watching Sally for a moment longer, before continuing, never breaking eye contact. "Y' know something more, I can see that much. Now if there's something y'all aren't tellin' us, then it's none ah my business to butt in, but I can tell somethin's been botherin' y'all lately, and... Sally-girl..." The rabbit trailed off, for a moment, wondering how to word herself. She never made demands (well, at least not from _friends_), and didn't want to come off rude. But this was important.

"Sally. I need t' know what's been goin' on lately. You may not trust yourself, but I do. Just tell me what y'all have been thinkin', girl! When's the _last _time you were wrong about somethin'?"

Sally opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the rabbit. "Something _important. _And the answer is _nevah. _That's why we trust you! Everyone here!" She raised her metallic arm and gestured at the entire village. "That's why y'all are our leader, Sugar-Sal, it's 'cause we _trust _you, so please, just _tell me!_"

Sally hesitated for a moment, reluctant, before realizing something. Although the rabbits statement had been worded as a question, she knew it was a demand, which she made little of, and Sally knew she had a right to know. And not just that, but... everyone. Her friends words were true, and she knew she trusted every single person in the village with her life, and they her, so... why was she doing this? She was making such a huge fuss over something so unimportant.

Sally realized that she'd just been sitting there with her mouth hanging open, and quickly shut it, taking a breath before responding. "Oh Bunnie, you're right! I'm sorry! I... I have something I need to show you!"

Quickly repowering Nicole, who she just realized she'd been holding the entire time, Sally reran her previous commands, and the holographic displays started right back up again. And slowly, she began scrolling over each piece of displayed info, pointing it out to Bunnie.

The displays were identical. Or nearly. Scorch's screen showed disturbances throughout his makeup, on the molecular level. You'd need to know what to look for to be able to notice it.

"So... they're related then...?" Bunnie asked, not too far from the mark. After all, of the evidence that she had thus far seen, that _was_ the most obvious conclusion to make.

Sally shook her head. "No. Their genetic makeup is identical. They're the _same person._"

Bunnie gasped to herself quickly. "My _stars_... how...?" She quickly shook her head and continued on, apparently taking everything in stride. "Alright, but if they all are the same, what's... all this...?" She asked, waving her hands at the various breaks and apparent static in Scorch's _own_ makeup.

Sally hesitated, coming to the point in question, the one thing she was absolutely sure of. Finally, she sighed in admittance and bowed her head. "It's called 'Chaos Energy'. It's what was stopping me from getting proper reading before. It seems to destroy, or at least inhibit, anything that isn't organic. Even most living things die pretty quickly if they try to harness it."

Bunnie nodded, watching the squirrel intently as she explained, so many questions racing through her head, but asking none. Questions could wait, this was Sally's time for explanations.

Sally continued on, suddenly finding herself very relieved that she had found someone else to share this with, finally. "Every single person, plant, feral, everything alive has it's own Chaos patterns. A small bit of Chaos Energy within themselves. Usually, it's too miniscule to show up on any type of test, no matter how indepth, nearly nonexistent. In fact, I've only ever known two people with a drastic Chaos reading."

Suddenly, Sally turned to face the holograms, and pointed to a spot on Sonic's own chart. "See this? This is Sonic's own Chaos reading."

Bunnie looked, and although there was indeed a specific Chaos reading printed directly in front of her, she could now begin to see the Chaos pattern itself, now that she knew what to look for, weaving itself through every aspect of Sonic's entire makeup.

"It's... it's..." Bunnie trailed off, slowly grinning as she watched the displays, lost for words.

"Magnificent? Beautiful? Terrifying? Dangerous."

Bunnie seemed to snap out of her trance at this, and turned to look at Sally once more. "...Dangerous...? How...?" _How could something so amazing be dangerous...? And... I have some of that inside me, too...?_

"Yes, it's dangerous. Anything that's powerful can also be dangerous. And Scorch is absolutely saturated in this stuff."

Bunnie nodded. "Alright Sally-girl, what y'all have said so far makes sense, though it does seem a little far-fetched," Bunnie cut her friend off by holding up a finger to her mouth, noticing her about to interject. "Hey now, I never said I didn't believe you. Every day of our lil' lives is far-fetched. It comes with bein' a Freedom Fighter! Now, if this Chaos Energy as destructive as y' say with 'lectronics an' all, then how'd y' get all these readin's on Scorch in the first place?"

Sally sighed. "I... it's something I learned how to do years ago... before the coup."

Bunnie raised an eyebrow, wondering if that was all the answer she was going to get. Apparently, it was. Nodding in acceptance, she nodded. "Fine then. Now... can y'all tell me how y' know so much about all this 'Chaos Energy' stuff? You _seem _to be quite th' master on the subject."

Sally bit her lip and looked down at the ground, and Bunnie put a hand, her organic hand, on her shoulder. "Now dun make such a fuss over it. If y'don't wanna tell me, y'all don't hafta say nothing. You've already told me enough t' help."

Suddenly, Sally looked up, determination shining in her eyes. "No, I _will _tell you! But not now, I've wasted too much time already. We have to go!"

"Go? Go where?" Bunnie asked as she was pulled back to her feet, Sally standing beside her, holding her up by her cybernetic hand. "Stars alive Sally-girl, what's the big rush all of a sudden?"

Instead of answering, the squirrel-princess ran back to Knothole, Bunnie running behind her, one hand gripping Nicole, the other holding onto Bunnie's own hand. She began to slow a bit as they came to the sliding tree, and let go of Bunnie's hand, jumping down the tree, trusting her friend to follow.

_ _ 10:58 _ _

**Mossmask: So. Can anyone find the sudden change in writing? Scorch's part was finished ages ago, and then I stopped writing for ...ehh... a really long time. I just started Sally's part this morning, and finished it a couple hours ago. -.-"**

**So... my writing style undergoes a very distinct, sudden change mid-chapter, rather than slow and subtle as the story progresses, which I would really have preferred. In any case, I hope this can measure up/compensate for my lack of updates, though it probably can't.**

**So anyways, I can't make any guarantees on how often I'll be able to update with all the random crap going on right now, but writing has definitely gotten bumped up on my priority list again. Hope to see you soon with another chapter, and props to all who haven't abandoned me now!**

**~Dash Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mossmask: Oy... x.x Once more, you've got Silvershadow471 to thank for this chapter. I dunno what it is about getting random reviews, but when someone reviews ages after I'd though people stopped caring/thinking about a story, I just feel like... I almost _owe _it to them to get a chapter up... -.-"**

**Again, sorry for the sudden change in writing style, that happens when you break soo long in between writing. I'm _really _trying to stop comma splicing so much. I mean, I knew I did it, but I never realized it was that bad! x.x**

**In any case, no authors note, no review replies, etc. Sorry, I just don't wanna waste time or space. Heerya go, Word Count: 2167  
~Cya on the other side, Mossmask Out!**

Scorch reached the doors of the command centre, and without losing any momentum, curled into a ball and slammed into them, straightening out and running down the hallway before they even had a chance to hit the floor. He looked around him, taking in his surroundings instantly as he moved further down the corridor, looking for anything that might lead him to Tails.

He passed a very nondescript door without a second thought, but then suddenly found himself skidding to a stop, needing to go back and check it. He stood it the hallway for a moment, confused, before he felt it again, and bolted back to the door.

He knocked a couple of times, and ran his hands along the edges, before stepping back and once more spin-dashing, tearing the door off it's hinges, and laughing loudly, absolutely loving this new move of his.

The door opened up to a stairwell, with concrete steps and metal walls, dotted every now and then with a landing and a thick metal door, large letters and numbers painted on indicating the floor level.

Scorch didn't even bother slowing down for most of these, the same feeling that had spurred him up the wall returning, just at the edges of his consciousness, instantly passing off door after door. The feeling, just in the back of his head, continued to grow stronger the closer he got, guiding him.

Scorch came to another landing. As soon as he reached the tops step, he knew this was it, this was where he was going. Without hesitation, he once again curled into a spin-dash. Apparently not growing tired of the move, and tore through the thick metal. He ricocheted once off the metal floor on the other side before coming to a stop and standing up.

His ears twitched as he quickly looked to either side of him. Something was off here, that was for sure... weren't there supposed to be alarms blaring? Hordes of robots chasing after him? Security measures of _any _kind...?

He glances up and spotted a wall mounted camera, the red light on top of it flashing dully every couple of seconds or so, indicating it was on. Stepping over to it, Scorch reached up and grabbed it.

The light flared a deep red the second before he made contact and the camera suddenly sparked, causing Scorch to cry out quickly, startled. Throwing the now dead camera across the hallway, Scorch glared at it for a moment before rubbing his now slightly burnt hands together and continuing to walk.

"Pfftt... stupid camera..." Scorch muttered to himself as he walked, coming to the end of the hallway, where he found a lift. He came to a stop and stared at the lift door for a moment. He couldn't just knock this door down, he had to actually use the lift.

Slowly, he reached out and pushed the red button beside the door. It lit up for a second, indicating the lift had been called, before going dark again. Scorch narrowed his eyes at the button before pushing it a couple more times. Nothing happened.

"Oh, you have _got _to be _kidding me!"_ He whined as he looked back at the lift.

Letting out a deep sigh, he jumped into the air, and started spinning against the lift doors, slowly pushing them open. Once inside, with too much momentum to stop in such a short distance, he smacked head first into the opposite wall, dropping to the floor.

The prostrate hedgehog simply stared up at the ceiling for a moment, wondering what in the world he did to deserve this. "Nothing can just work _easy _for me, can it?"

"Nope."

Startled, Scorch shot up into a sitting position, suddenly finding himself pinned against the back wall of the lift by a familiar metallic arm. The robot it was attached to was all too familiar, too.

_"Metal?" _Scorch gasped, tugging at the robots arm, trying to loosen the grip. He'd known Metal would catch up to him, he just hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"You seem surprised." Metal responded dryly, holding the hedgehog up just high enough for his feet not to touch the ground.

Scorch didn't respond, focusing instead on what he could do to get out of this. He closed his eyes and tried to block out whatever Metal was saying to him, searching for the familiar feeling that had brought him this far.

He found it with ease, sitting there, waiting to be used. His eyes were still closed, and ignoring the robot, he nearly forgot he was even there. Slowly, he came to realize he was closer than he'd though. The room was right at the top of this lift, and along with it, whatever had been calling him. Whatever it was, he didn't know, but right now it was practically trying to force itself upon him, and he was only all too willing to accept it's help.

He kept his eyes closed, but he could feel a sudden tightness in his chest. It wasn't quite painful, but it definitely wasn't comfortable either. It was if there was some foreign force in his body, fighting with him for control. He quickly realized that it became less forceful if he relaxed, so he did just that and let whatever it was take over.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Metal didn't know what was going on. And he really didn't like not knowing what was going on. He'd had Scorch trapped, completely. And then the hedgehog had started glowing. Glowing Metal could deal with, but the hedgehog wasn't just glowing now. He was spinning like yo yo on crack. He broke Metals grip within seconds, and shredded through the lift. And Metal wasn't even sure if he'd noticed that he'd done it.

It was a moment before Metal could react, a moment he might not have taken had he been a regular robot. But Metal... he needed to take a moment to stare, first.

_ _ 11:48 _ _

"Waittaminute Sal, backup. So, you're sayin' that _he_" Sonic pointed at Scorch's holographic display, "is _me?"_

Sally had just finished explaining to Sonic the same thing she had told Bunnie. She had left out a few details, but nothing that would be important. Mostly just the stuff Sonic wouldn't understand anyway.

The squirrel nodded, biting her lip. "Well, not exactly... But in so many words, yes."

"How is that _possible?_" Sonic asked back. He believed it without question, he himself had had his own suspicions which weren't too far off the mark, but he was still having trouble coming to terms with _how _it could be the case.

"Well..." Sally began, sending a quick, awkward glance over at Bunnie. "When I was little, I knew this... I had..."

Bunnie was about to encourage her friend to continue, but Sonic got to it first, just a _little_ less gently than Bunnie would have been. Though, his bluntness was, for once, probably a good thing.

"Come on Sal, spit it out! It's only me and Bunnie, and you know you can trust us. Scorch and _Tails_ are the ones in trouble right now, so if this can help, then just _say _it already!"

Sally shot him a surprised look, whereas Bunnie opted for sending the hedgehog a quick glare.

Sonic stuck his tongue out at her as response, but Sally chose to ignore the both of them, and instead took Sonic's advice in just 'getting it out there' already.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I need to be quick about this now. When I was little, daddy and I would-"

"You can tell us the details later, Sal!" Sonic pressed, well aware of how quickly midnight was approaching, and not planning on wasting any more time than necessary getting to Tails.

Sally nodded again, and for once was appreciative rather than annoyed, at Sonic's bluntness.

"Right. When I was little, I met an echidna, yes, echidna, named Knuckles," she ignored Sonic's snickering at this point, "His father was the Guardian of Angel Island, and, well, you know how the legends go regarding the ancient echidnas,"

From the look on Sonic's face, he clearly didn't, but Bunnie did so Sally continued.

"He showed me the Master Emerald, and he told me about the Chaos Emeralds that kept the island in the sky." This probably would have merited more confusion had she been having this conversation with anyone else, but after Sonic and Sally's misadventure with the Time Stones floating islands were old news to the Freedom Fighters.

"Chaos Emeralds. Like the Chaos Energy y'all were tellin' me about earlier?"

"Yes, exactly like that. The Chaos Emerald's are able to control the Chaos Energy in anyone or anything, as long as it has a large enough of a Chaos reading. If you knew how to use it, you could manipulate the power of the Emeralds to do almost anything, but if you didn't, then the exact opposite could be said."

Sonic had too many questions he needed to ask now, but he settled on what he deemed the most urgent. He could question Sally more later. "And by 'anything', you mean...?"

"The main power of the Chaos Emeralds was- _is_, to manipulate time and space, but under extreme circumstances... theyhave the power to travel through dimensions, too."

Sonic and Bunnie both had too much on their minds now, and Sonic almost found himself wishing he hadn'tasked for the abridged version of events. His mind was quickly changed as a red glow lit up the horizon over the skies of Robotropolis.

_ _ 12:00 _ _

Scorch was in the power station within seconds. He turned immediately to the Emerald, eyes still closed, looking little aware of his surrounding. It was doubtful even that he was aware of himself, let alone the two other beings in the room with him.

The first of which was the small unconscious fox kit wired into the table, whom he had come here to save. The other though, remaining hidden up to this point, had gone rigid with shock the moment Scorch had entered the room. Now he stayed frozen, watching the hedgehog intently, waiting for the last possible moment to intervene.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

Scorch had no idea what was going on. He'd been fighting Metal in the elevator one moment, and then... he'd felt the power. From the back of his mind, the same feeling that had brought him here, had completely overpowered him.

And now he was trying to focus, to take control again, but he couldn't. Every time he thought he came close, he'd lose it again. He was having rapid-fire flashes of memory thrown at him, too quick to make sense of. It wasn't like before when they helped him, or even just reminded him of something in particular. It was as if they were being thrown at him in a desperate attempt to keep him distracted.

It was working, too. He couldn't think through them, no matter how hard he tried. The sights and sounds racing through his head were impossible to ignore, but slowly, with so many pictures per second, they were beginning to piece together, to form a bigger picture.

_ _ ^.^ page break ^.^ _ _

The red hedgehog was glowing faintly, the dim light steadily growing as he neared the Emerald, sitting comfortably in a small glass chamber in the side of the generator. He reached for the shard.

Scorch's eyes snapped open briefly, for only a second. In that second, he had just enough time to see a large spiked fist shoving him roughly away from the machine. In the same moment, a blinding red light flared out from the generator.

_ _ 12:00 _ _

**Mossmask: Please review guys, not 'cos I'm desperate or whiny, but 'cos it really just gets me to update quicker. And just 'cos I'm posting this _doesn't _mean I'm off hiatus, I just happened to get a few spare minutes here and there to write this, but I won't be able to get to sit down and do any major writing until at _least _the start of second semester.**

**We are nearing the end! Which means I'll be able to focus on my two other stories I'm waiting to post! (After this, I've decided I'm only going to have one WIPStory posted at a time, at least until I get more time to write or have a reliable schedule)**

**- - - - - - - - -  
|~ Dashura |  
- - - - - - - - - **


	12. Chapter 12

**Mossmask: Surprised? Well... the first thing I promised when I started this story was that I would NOT let it die. It **_**is **_**going to be finished. Well, it's Unknownlight you should be thanking this time, as I really don't think this chapter would have been done without them. And gah, you know what? Honestly, I love all of you. Every single person who's ever left a nice review, or sent me a message to help me out. I mean, I'd never be able to keep this going (at ALL) without you guys... Phew. Here's the (FOUR MONTH LATE) chapter, and now we're finally nearing the end. There should be about two more chapters to go, roughly, before this is finally, well... wrapped up, for good! I promise there will be no long waits between these final few chapters. Whew. We're that close, guys~! =D**

**~Cya on the Other Side**

_ That close... he had been _ that _close to having it! _

The red hedgehog spun, eyes wide open, yet completely white. He found himself face to face with the echidna who had stopped him from reaching the shard and narrowed his eyes. Lunging for it suddenly, he found the echidna once more barring his path, and growled as the spiked fists closed on his own, forcing him back.

"Let... me..._through!"_ He growled, growing more desperate now that he was so close to his goal. The echidna only pushed back harder.

"Not until we get the _fox _out! If you open that now, you'll overload the entire system!"

It was at that moment that the doors blasted open once more, and the three Freedom Fighters tumbled into the room. Sonic was instantly on his feet and whipping past the two fighting to hold each other back in the middle of the room and by Tails' side in an instant, staring at the fox kit strapped to the table with wide, confused eyes.

Sally on the other hand, hadn't moved from where she had come into the room, instead rooted to the spot and staring at the echidna like a deer in headlights.

"S-_Sal!" _Sonic called, but got no response from the squirrel. Suddenly he rounded to face her, and grabbed her shoulders. "Sal! Come on! We need your help here!" He shouted, waving his hand in front of her face a few times.

That snapped her out of it quick enough, and she blinked a few times, looking startled. At first, it seemed as if she might yell at the hedgehog for having grabbed her and shouted like that, before she caught sight of the fox and realized she had completely zoned out. "I... I-I'm sorry! Quick, here..."  
Quickly, she made her way back over to the table with Sonic, Bunnie following, while the two red Mobians continued to struggle with each other in the centre of the room. Once she saw the machine the fox was connected to, her eyes instantly began analysing, though she didn't bother to pull out Nicole. She already knew that even her modified computer wouldn't be able to function in this room, so utterly rampant with Chaos Energy.

"We have to get him out of this. But... it'll be... dangerous."  
"What? Why? How can it be _dangerous_ to get him _out _of it?" Sonic asked impatiently, personally looking ready to rip the fox off the table any second.

"Well... we can't turn the generator off while he's still connected, or it could kill him. But if we try to remove him while it's still running Chaos Energy though him, then it could kill _us."_

By the time she finished, Sonic was already disconnecting wires and tubes from the fox while the squirrel stared nervously.

"S-Sonic! Are you sure that's _safe?"_ She asked, startled, slightly afraid.

"Yeah. It's fine. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I can feel the Energy, but... it's not bad, don't worry. I'll stop if I think there's a problem." While the first part of his statement was probably a bit more truthful than the latter, he still spoke quietly and seriously, a rarity for the hedgehog, and never once looked up form what he was doing.

Sally and Bunnie jumped as suddenly, a loud crash came from behind them, yet Sonic didn't even flinch. Spinning around, the rabbit and the squirrel saw Scorch lying dazed in what used to be a section of wall, whilst Knuckles brushed off his hands nonchalantly.

Finally deeming this a suitable moment, the squirrel princess suddenly let out a quick squeal of 'Knuckles~!' and tackled the echidna in a hug.

"Wha? Sally? What are you doing here?" Knuckles asked, apparently having only noticed her now.

"We're trying to rescue Tails!" Reminded of the fox cub, she spun to where he had been lying on the table and pointed.

Sonic was standing with the trembling fox cradled in his arms, the wires still glowing faintly from the energy still pumping through them into nothing now, lying unused on the table. He glanced over his shoulder and noticed the squirrel watching and pointing, but for once didn't opt to throw her a grin back.

He walked over slowly to the other two, Bunnie following once more, and asked rather bluntly, "What's going on?" He didn't look amused at all, or even remotely relaxed.

"What?" The echidna blinked.

"Who are _you?" _He poked the echidna roughly in the chest, "Who is _he?"_ He pointing at the collapsed rubble where Scorch was moaning and rubbing his head slightly, "and _what the_... what is going _on here?" _His sentence ended in a faint growl, and he was breathing loudly and slowly, glaring slightly.

Sally took a tiny step back, not at all used to this from him, while Bunnie rather, took a step forwards and laid a hand on his shoulder, making him flinch slightly.

"Come on now, Sugah-hog... Calm down a bit, 'sall right now. We got Tails, an' ahm sure _Knuckles _here, is only here to help..." she spoke with a voice that clearly stated he'd _better _be, for his own good. "As for Scorch... well I'm sure _he _can tell us what's goin' on, now." She finished suddenly, noticing in the background, a now awake Scorch sitting up and watching the exchange with his ears folded down, and eyes wide and confused.

Knuckles was the first to react, spinning around to face the hedgehog, who quickly held up his hands in front of his face.

"Ah! Ah! I'm cool!" He stuttered suddenly, hoping the echidna wasn't about to throw him into any more walls.

Relaxing slightly, the echidna nodded. "Fine. I believe you."

Sonic, on the other hand, was anything but relaxed. Instantly up in Scorch's face, or as much as he could be with Tails still in his arms, he shoved one finger right up in front of the other hedgehog's bright blue eyes. "Hey, _buddy. _I don't know what you're doing here, or where you're from, but _you _have got some _explaining _to do. You were supposed to be _saving _Tails, yet you end up _fighting _with this here Knuckles-guy?" He inadvertently was poking Knuckles' chest again, and the echidna didn't really look too pleased by this.

"I... was?" A blink.

"What gives?"Sonic glared.

Scorch pulled back slightly from the accusing glare of the other hedgehog, folding his ears down slightly farther, surprised. "I... I really don't know what's going on! I _don't know _who I am or where I'm from, at all! But I _swear_ I didn't _cause _an of this!"

"...I know who you are." Sally spoke up quietly.

"And I know where he's from." Knuckle spoke louder, and more firmly.

Sally found herself looking at the echidna, surprised. Sonic and Scorch had already whirled in unison to face the two of them.

"_What?" _Scorch shouted.

"What did you find out?" Sonic shot, sounding almost angry.

Sally shrank back a bit, but Bunnie came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, making Sally stand a bit firmer.

Knuckles, on the other hand, stood his ground confidently, and looked as if this was what he had been waiting to explain all night. And now that he had his chance, he took it immediately, before anything else could come up.

"Well, you see... I knew something was up as soon as he arrived. The Chaos Emeralds began reacting immediately to his presence." At the mention of the gems, the echidna produced the seven legendary Emeralds from his quills and held them out for everyone to see. Sally and Bunnie were clearly awed, but Sonic and Scorched seemed to be getting a little too absorbed in the gems multi-faceted surfaces, so Knuckles quickly put them away again.

"But... it was so strange. They were reacting as if there was another Emerald around, yet there are only seven, and I had all of them. Once I got here and saw the shard in the generator however, I realized what had happened. Because there are very few things that have enough power to shatter a Chaos Emerald."

Seeing that he still had all of their attention, the echidna continued. "The Chaos Emeralds have the power to, under extreme circumstances, break through dimensional barriers... but the Chaos Emerald was shattered. One half, landed here, where Metal Sonic found it..." The echidna pointed at the shard still resting on the pedestal.

"But the other half... joined with-"

"-Me..." Scorch finished quietly, almost adding a question mark to the end of his sentence. Absently, he touched the scorch mark on his chest. Now that he thought about it, it did sort of resemble a Chaos Emerald shard...

The echidna nodded. "Yes... that's why you were so drawn to it before. The emerald was trying to rebuild itself on it's own."

"But what'd happen to me if it did...?" Scorch asked uncertainly, only now beginning to let his ears slide back up to their regular position.

The echidna shrugged, finally apparently being asked the question he couldn't answer. "I don't know. But the problem at hand is that you _don't _belong here. This dimension can't have eight Chaos Emeralds, and _yours _can't have six. That's why _I _came. I need to use the Emeralds to send you back where you belong." He finished much more seriously than before.

Scorch, however, still looked nervous. "Wait, you mean... you only came to send me away, but... you don't even know what's going to happen to me if you _do..._? W...what if-"

The echidna raised a hand to cut him off. "Yes. It doesn't matter what else is involved. The bottom line is you must return to your own dimension, before they both begin to deteriorate and collapse. People aren't meant to travel between dimensions, and an imbalance as large as an entire Chaos Emerald misplaced could lead to disastrous effects. You've been here too long already. I'm sending you back and that's it. You can figure out the rest of it from there."

Even Sally looked like she might interject at this point, finding the echidna's words a little harsh, at the very least.

Scorch on the other hand, looked like a frightened child at this point, as if he were actually going to refuse.

Sonic just looked grumpy, mostly out of worry for the still unconscious fox in his arms, and caring little about anything else, while Bunnie simply seemed thoughtful.

However, before anyone else could speak, the echidna spoke up again. "It's for the sake of both our dimensions, and I'm not letting you refuse. I brought my Chaos Emeralds because we need all seven to preform travel between dimensions. The red Emerald Shard, however, will lead the way. All we need to do is activate the power of the Emeralds, and it will find it's own way home. It will automatically be drawn to the dimension with the Chaos Emerald missing, to right the natural balance."

Taking the red Emerald Shard off of it's pedestal finally, the echidna turned and held it out towards Scorch. "All you need to do is hold onto this and don't let go. It will take you where you need to be. Don't try and interfere with the process. It knows what it's doing better than you do.

The red hedgehog nodded slowly, though still looking scared, and as if he didn't want to go through with this. However, before he could say anything to argue, the Shard was in his hands, and he cried out as it began to burn.

The echidna seemed not to hear as the seven Chaos Emeralds lit up and began to circle around the two of them. For his part, his face was perfectly calm, and he was nothing but focused.

Scorch, on the other hand, was only burning more intensely the longer the process went on, wishing he could stop it. Finally, he shut his eyes tightly, and forced himself not to pull away from the pain as the Red Shard tried to force it's Energy into him.

**Mossmask: No, I'm completely serious. Anyone who's still with me, especially those of you who were onboard from the very start, I **_**love **_**you x.x This would NOT have happened without you guys. I really need to be pushed to get stuff done, so... I promise you will NOT have to wait like this ever again. Man, you guys are great. x.x**

**~Dash Out**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mossmask: Ugh. Ughughughugh. Ugh. I don't like this chapter, it's too short, and uneventful. I was hoping on posting something mindblowing or something, ida know. Because it's practically been a year. But hey. I can either end it here, or, make one final chapter, which wraps things up back in SatAMLand. I'm planning on ending it here. But possibly making a sequel in the future -NO promises, if anyone even _wants_ to see one. x.x But yeah. Unless people comment otherwise, this is probably the end. **

**So. Lemme know if I should give a little SatAM Epilogue as well or not. Kthanxbai... *goes to hide in a corner for SHAAAMMEEE* **

**...Cya... on the other...side. ._.**

* * *

When Scorch opened his eyes again, he was standing in the middle of some sort of city square. A few curious onlookers spared him an odd glance, but beyond that no one seemed to notice his sudden appearance. Not to notice, or not to care. He took a few curious steps, surveying his surroundings. As he walked, thoughts seemed to make their way unbidden to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts and memories. They felt alien, as if they belonged to someone else, not him.

Though in reality, he knew the opposite was true. Wherever he was, these were his own memories rushing back into his mind, disconnected and out of context, making him more confused than anything.

He subconsciously reached a gloved hand up to his chest and felt over his scar, or his 'scorch'. Glancing down at it, he realized it was no longer an indistinct half-shape, smeared and burnt across his flesh. Now, it was a clean shape, with smooth edges, and quite clearly in the shape of a Chaos Emerald. It was pulsing gently with a soft light. Oddly enough, he found he wasn't at all worried by this.

He walked a short while longer, not bothering to notice the few curious looks thrown his way, until he found himself sitting on a park bench. He pulled his knees up to his chest as he collected his thoughts. It seemed that, for the past few days, his life had been turned into one big, chaotic mess. And suddenly he found himself here. Sitting on a park bench in the middle of the city, head full of misplaced information, the sun bright and the day peaceful. It felt like everything leading up to it had been nothing more then a dream.

No one bothering to spare him more then a moments notice, sitting in a place so alien and yet so familiar, almost waiting for something to happen. Well... nothing would get done if he didn't do it himself, he supposed. But what should he do...? Where should he go? He still wasn't sure. He still needed some time to himself to remind himself where he was, and what he was doing here.

What really had happened to him? What _exactly _had led up to the past few days? Who, and where, were his friends here? He found himself instead thinking of the friends he'd left behind. Friends he'd likely never see again, but... despite wondering how they were going to get on now, he found his thoughts wandering once more. He was getting tired, trying to think everything through like this. It didn't feel like something he bothered to do very often.

That was that then... he'd sleep for a bit... and then do whatever felt best once he was more rested... Even as he'd made the decision, he found himself nodding off where he sat, on the bench.

* * *

A few hours later found him knocking on someone's door, standing awkwardly, not sure what to expect. It got even more awkward for him when a small fox threw open the door and stood staring at him, startled. Finally, his expression changed to something more resembling confusion.

"S-Sonic...? That's not you, is it?" He sounded thoroughly confused, and a little bit hopeful. As if he didn't understand the question himself. As if he already thought it was impossible, if not a bit silly, but had no idea what else it could be. In reality, that was exactly what he was thinking.

"Er... Hi Tails." Next thing he knew the fox had thrown himself into a tight hug, startling Scorch enough to stand dumbfounded a few seconds before returning the hug.

* * *

The two of them sat at the table, Scorch huddled over a cup of tea while Tails leaned across the table, propped up on his elbows staring at him.

"What happened to you? I mean, where did you go? Why did you... why do..." the fox trailed off quietly, his voice cracking slightly as he spoke, as he stared at the hedgehog across from him. Sitting quietly, with his ears flat against his head, and his knees at his chest. Both hands on his tea, eyes towards the table. He'd hardly spoken a word since he'd arrived. Tails was nervous. Scared, even. Whoever this was...

Even if he hadn't... 'changed'. Been so different... he was still nothing like Sonic. He was quiet, nervous. Unsettled. It was unsettling Tails too now. His tails twitched nervously behind him as he waited for the hedgehog to respond. One of the few things that remained the same was his voice. But even the tone was completely changed. Tails wasn't sure if it made him feel better or worse. Though honestly, being around him just made his heart hurt. He wondered if Sonic would ever be back to the way he knew him.

Bright blue eyes blinked back at him. "Oh... well... I'm afraid I don't actually remember all that much about it. I can't remember much at all from before I ended up there..."

"There? Where? Where were you?"

"Oh...? Um..." He sounded lost to Tails. The fox couldn't help but flinch, not used to hearing him sound like this. Again, he couldn't help but wonder if he'd be the same again. If he'd still be his bro? But of course he would... It was still Sonic, right? And that's what mattered...

"Well," the hedgehog continued, "I guess it must have been some sort of alternate universe... or something. Ida know. I've really got no clue how these things work. For all I know- ...ah, like I said. I've got no idea." He waved a hand dismissively, before letting it come rest once more on his tea. He never mentioned to Tails about their alternative selves, or any of the others he had met.

"I mean, the whole thing was sorta weird. Anyway, I have no idea how I even ended up there... it's harder to remember things the more recent they are... everything else sorta seems to be coming back... slowly, but it is..." He had already told Tails about not having some of his memories. Most of them, really. The fox had been upset, obviously, but had even surprised himself how well he'd dealt with everything. That was when he'd made the tea and suggested that they sit down and talk about everything that had happened in the past few days.

Scorch... Sonic...he wasn't really sure at this point... continued, slowly, unsure of himself but willed on by the fox to continue. "Yeah, well... that's. It's weird, y'know? Because after that, I ended up there, right? And well... I'm pretty sure I remembered everything when I got back, I think, but after a while, that started to fade too, yeah? Which is weird..." He looked down, looking a bit worried. "I mean... that's no good. What if I just start forgetting everything, eh? I shouldn't just keep forgetting things like this. I'm starting to remind myself of Shadow..." Suddenly, he brightened, just slightly. "Heh, Shadow! I remember him, see?" He grinned at the fox.

And Tails found himself grinning back. "Yeah, heh. That's good, I guess. Don't worry though. I don't think it's like you're just forgetting everything. I suppose it's sort of like when you wake up from a dream, you remember it pretty well, but then you just sorta start to forget it. Right? It's probably just because of the shock. I mean, something like that. 'S got to be pretty shocking. Yeah?"

Scorch- Sonic, grinned back, feeling slightly more comfortable. "Heh. Shocking. Definitely."

They both fell silent. Then, after a few moments, a tiny giggle broke the silence. Tails and Scorch... Sonic, soon found each other giggling uncontrollably, staring at each other from across the table, and grinning madly. Everything about the situation seemed ridiculous, but that wasn't why they were laughing. Mostly, they were just relieved that they were finally back together again. And for them, that was enough. It meant that sooner or later, everything was gonna be okay again.

* * *

"And the Chaos Emerald? What happened to that?"

"Oh... Ah, well. I think it ended up in here. Somewhere." He said, thumbing his chest. "Like... it's sort of a part of me. I think. Ida know." He shrugged noncommittally. "Does it _really _matter?"

"Well.. yeah."

"Why?"

And suddenly, they found themselves laughing again.

Amy stared at the two boys from over her milkshake, and raised an eyeridge at them. "Seriously guys?"

This only seemed to prompt them to laugh harder, and eventually she found herself joining in. It couldn't be helped, those two were contagious. It had been just under a month, since Sonic had come back. Everything was slowly, but surely, getting back to normal for the lot of them. Today, Sonic, Tails, and Amy had spent most of the morning at a small cafe, just talking, laughing, hanging out. And despite Tails fears, Sonic really did seem almost like his old self again. Everything was turning out alright for them.

He'd gotten most of his memories back... aside from a few foggy spots here and there. He still could remember much about the day he'd vanished, or where he'd gone, but he tried not to worry about that. For the most part, everything was back to normal. Although, all three of them seemed a little more subdued, the storm had passed, and Sonic knew that although the effects might linger, their lives would soon get back to the way they were. For better or for worse.

* * *

**Mossmask: ...Oh. Did I mention my school's amazing? I've already seen the Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor, and a Weeping Angel YES. Hmph. But no Sonic. Never any Sonic. Is it just me or is he kinda unpopular? D= **

**So anyway. Bye. *goes to mope under a desk again* T_T  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mossmask: Okay, I'll start this off with responses to reviews. I usually do that, right...?  
*it's been so long I can't remember. crai.***

**Ghostkid33 - Heh, kidding or not, it has been a while. It feels like forever to me, but, I'm glad to say, that I've gotten my writing muse back full force. More like, I woke up one morning and it turned into a metaphorical sledgehammer which soonafter whacked me head on. And then a metaphorical tsunami. And then a metaphorical 18-wheeler. And so on. So I'm quite ready to say that I think I'm going to have an awful lot of writing to do in the coming days. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. Although I thought it was rather short, it was still a good test-run, sort of, of my semi-new writing style. (Though I STILL don't think I've quite outgrown that excessive comma splicing. My sworn enemy, ugh). I did decide to follow through and write up a final final chapter. I actually think I would have done this regardless of comments, because soon after posting I realized that there was no way I could just leave the FFs hangin' like that. So I really hope you do enjoy this final, final chapter. ^^**

**sagapaga: Alrighty, more it is. I really hope you like this last chapter. I don't know what the general recepton will be, but hey. I hope you enjoy.**

**CaptainPiika: I realize this story had a lot more potential then I really took advantage of. I think that's mainly because, for starters, it was one of the first stories I'd ever plotted out from beginning to end the whole way through. And it wasn't planned out very well. The entire premise for this story was scribbled out in Greek on a piece of notebook paper late at night, and when I got around to writing it out as a story, I was so scared that I would never finish it if I tried to change it, so I never let myself deviate from that one, scrawled note, even to improve.**

**I've also been disappointed throughout most of the story in how I've been characterizing Scorch. I think I had a hard time with this whole story for a bunch of reasons. I'm not so much trying to justify my mistakes and say that makes them okay, as I am trying to... I don't know, really. I suppose I'm just trying to say that I'm starting to understand my weak points a lot better now then I did when I started this. I took a few long hiatuses throughout the duration of this story, and each time I returned, I came back a little changed.**

**The whole thing seemed disconnected in general to me, because I myself kept forgetting what was going on at points, due to being away so long, and I think I ended up actually making a huge mess of this story, when it could have turned out pretty well if I'd put more effort and devotion into it. I'm a lot more confident in my abilities now, at the end, then I was when I started it. I do plan on starting a new Sonic fic in the near future, and I'm hoping on taking what I've learned from the long process... journey, almost, that was Kaos, and using it to make my next story something that lives up to mine, and anyone elses, expectations of a well-thought-through story.**

**I really appreciate your input, and it's comments like that that help me to improve. Thanks, a lot. I hope to hear from you in the future, if you do choose to follow me and any other stories I might undertake.** =3

**~Cya on the other side**

* * *

The assembled Freedom Fighters stood a few minutes longer, simply watching the space where the red hedgehog had been, before Knuckles woke them from their revere by reminded them of the still present urgency of their situation.

"This isn't over just yet, you guys. You still need to get out of here, and you still need to make sure that he's okay." He added, nodding slightly towards the crumpled ball of fur still lying limp in Sonic's arms. "You guys get out, go back to wherever you belong. I'll stay here, in case Metal Sonic comes back. I can buy you guys some time if that is the case.

Sally hesitated, as the others collected themselves to leave. "Are you sure you'll be alright here?"

The echidna nodded briskly. "I'll be fine. Now you guys should really hurry and leave." Sally nodded slowly, before finally turning around. Her hesitation was caused from both worry about the echidna's safety, staying behind to fight, but also because she knew this was probably the last time she'd see him for a long while.

"Goodbye, Knuckles." She murmured quietly, before quickly leading the Freedom Fighter's out of the room, Knuckles watching from behind as they left, standing guard over the room to slow down any trouble that might follow.

If he heard her, then he didn't show it.

* * *

Tails woke up to find himself wrapped in blankets, with his own two tails bundled around him, and a hedgehog draped over his chest. He grinned to himself slightly, and tried to shake his head to clear his headache. The headache persisted, but, the motion did help to wake the sleeping hedgehog. Not all the way, but enough for the fox to hear him mutter something about chilidogs in his sleep.

He giggled slightly, before reaching over and nudging the hedgehog, trying to wake him. It took a few tries and a few minutes, but eventually the hedgehog was sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and muttering grumpily about being woken up. Tails waited patiently for the hedgehog to come to.

A few moments later, the hedgehog finally blinked at him. "What's the idea, wa- hey! You're up!" A large grin suddenly broke out across the blue hedgehog's face. "Hey there big guy, how ya feelin'?" He asked, still grinning.

The fox returned the grin gladly. "Ah, well, I gotta a bit of a headache, and I am reeeaally hungry..." He paused. Sonic laughed, but Tails continued talking. "And boy am I achey! I feel like I haven't been outta bed in forevver." He suddenly rolled himself out of bed, almost knocking Sonic over on the way, and laned on the floor with an "umph!"

He stretched out his arms and legs, in turn, before standing back up, and fluffing up his tails. He grabbed Sonic's hand and added, conspiratorially, "that means we're s'pposta go outside. Y'know?" He nodded encouragingly, trying to coax the hedgehog into the right answer, like a teacher would address a particularly dull student.

Sonic crossed his arms defensively, or at least tried to best he could with his hand still firmly in the fox's grasp, before suddenly pulling him into a tight hug. "Y'know what?" He whispered back, "I think you're exactly right."

* * *

It was a solemn mood when the Freedom Fighters returned to Knothole. Over the next few days, things were slowly sorted out. Sally had decided it was probably best if they layed low for a while, while they waited for things to get back to normal. Tails spent his first week back laying in bed, and Sonic spent most of that time sitting with him. While Sally still had certain responsibilities she had to take care of, Bunnie had recommended that she too try and get a bit of rest, if only for a while, to which Sally had, for once, obliged.

Not only was she physically and emotionally drained from the Freedom Fighter's most recent outing, but she was also worried about Knuckles. She was sure he'd be alright though... she was also surprised at having seen him there. But when the Chaos Emeralds were involved, she supposed she shouldn't have been too surprised by his presence.

Bunnie and Rotor had been back down to the outskirts of Robotropolis, and had begun bringing back the roboticizer that they had found. It was too large for any of them to carry, even with help, so in the end, it had needed to be dismantled and brought back piece by piece, but it was being put back together almost as quickly as the pieces were being brought back in. The would have the whole thing back in working condition in no time. And hopefully, then, they would finally have enough of the needed information to reverse the process permanently.

So, Sally was surprised when just over a week since their return, she saw Sonic and Tails waking their way out of the village, apparently trying - and failing – to not be seen. It was the first time she had seen Tails out of his bed since they'd gotten back from Robotropolis, so she held herself back when she got the urge to confront them.

She knew that sometimes they could be a bit irresponsible, but she still trusted them. She knew that Sonic wouldn't let Tails do anything that might get him hurt, and a little fresh air would probably be good for the both of them. So, instead of going after them, or telling Tails to get back into bed, she simply turned the other way, and went back to her own hut to get some well-deserved rest.

* * *

Sonic and Tails sat side by side at the edge of the ring pool. Tails hadn't mentioned his previous experience in Robotropolis since they'd gotten back – though Sonic didn't blame him. However, Sonic had to wonder how much of it was from just not wanting to talk about it, and how much of it was from the possibility that Tails himself wasn't really sure what had gone on... Sonic couldn't help but hope it was more of the latter. The less of it Tails could remember, the better, in his opinion.

It was good to be back here again. And now, sitting side by side by the water, a gentle breeze ruffling the fox's fur, and neither really talking much, he was almost able to pretend it had never happened. Sonic wondered if he'd really be able to do that. Just ignore everything that had happened recently and fill their time with new, better adventures. Maybe they really could move on without having to think about it again. Though somehow, he felt like they'd all have to face the consequences eventually, regardless of how much they all wanted to avoid it.

But, although Sonic had resigned himself to the fact that he wouldn't be able to forget about recent events for good, he'd made a firm decision to put the memory to the back of his mind until someone, or something else dug it back up again. Whoever it was, he knew it wouldn't be him.

"Sonic...?" Tails asked after a moment. His voice was quiet. He sounded timid,as if he expected to be in trouble for something.

"What is it, big guy?" Sonic asked, turning to look at him. He noted the worried look in the fox's blue eyes, and put a comforting hand on his shoulders.

The fox smiled appreciatively, but continued on. "I... I'm not in trouble, am I?" He paused, and bit his bottom lip nervously. "I'm still gonna be allowed to be a Freedom Fighter, aren't I?"

Sonic looked startled. He was genuinely surprised by the fox's question. "Eh? Whaddaya mean? Of course you will. Why wouldn't you be?"

"Because I... because I messed up! I got all caught an' stuff, an' I just though, that maybe 'cause I messed up, I wouldn't be allowed to be a Freedom Fighter no more. 'Cause, ya know everyone else thinks I'm too young, and I shouldn't be, but then you gotta convince everyone that I could do good too. But then I screwed up and thought that maybe, this means I won't be allowed anymore. 'Cause I'm just a kid and can't do nothin' right..." he trailed off and rubbed his gloved fists against his eyes, not wanting to cry in front of his idol and big brother. And, aside from that, feeling a bit ashamed as well, now that he'd voiced his fears.

"What? No way! I mean, come on, everyone... messes up... sometimes..." he paused. "And you didn't do anything wrong, bro. In fact, you did real good. I kinda though it was, well... my fault. You know, letting you get caught... I mean, I was s'pposed to be watching out for you." Even the hedgehog looked glum now. That wasn't what Tails had meant to do at all.

"Yeah, well. I should be able to watch out for myself." He snapped.

Sonic frowned. "You can, really well. Just 'cause something bad happened... Well anyway, no one's mad at you. Not one of us. We're all just glad that you're safe. Trust me, I'm always doing dumb stuff, messing up plans... and I'm still a Freedom Fighter." He grinned. "If they're still dealing with me, no way'll they have a problem with you."

Tails smiled vaguely, before continuing. "I wanna be a good fighter, like you. You're fast like that. And Sally's always comin' up with plans, an' stuff. An' Rotor's always makin' things, and Bunnie's got those robot arms and legs... not saying I want those, but still. You see what I mean, right? Everyone else's got all these amazing skills or somethin' that makes them a really great Freedom Fighter. And they've all got their own way of helpin' out, right, 's what they do. But I don't do anything... I just follow you around, and get to do the jobs that no one else really wants. I don't feel like a Freedom Fighter. I just feel like a tagalong. 'Cause I'm just a kid without any real talents that'll really help anyone."

Sonic was silent for a moment, and the fox folded his ears against his head, looking down at his feet. Finally, the hedgehog spoke, quietly. "Is that really how you feel?"

Tails gave a tiny nod, not looking up from his feet. And then suddenly found himself enveloped in a hug. This, apparently, was the last thing it took to finally unleash the well of tears that had been building, and he found himself clinging to Sonic and crying into the hedgehog's chest.

"I just wanna do good, y'know. T' help. I just wanna be able to do something on my own, for once..."

Sonic didn't pull away, just let the fox cry against him, both arms wrapped firmly around the tiny body. "You know Tails, you don't need to prove yourself to anyone. We all believe in you. We know what you can do. We know you're clever, and brave, and you may not realize but it was you who's saved the day an awful lot of times. And I don't know why you're so crazy about this working alone thing. Because all us other Freedom Fighters?"

"Y-yeah...?"

"I don't think any of us would be very strong on our own either. It's being a team that makes us strong. It's working together, y'know? We all help each other... we've all got something to give."

The fox nodded a tiny bit. "I know... I understand, Sonic..." he sat up and rubbed at his eyes again, before looking up at the blue hedgehog. "It's just, whenever something really important, or really dangerous goes on, I'm always left out. So, I think that everyone else doesn't trust me. Or maybe they're all just worried about me. I don't know, but I don't wanna be treated like a kid anymore. I wanna be treated just like everyone else. If I'm really parta th' team... I wanna be a real Freedom Fighter. Just like you an' Sally."

"Okay."

"...What?" The fox blinked in surprise.

"I said okay. You want to be treated just like the rest of us, yeah? Not like a little kid. Well I trust you, so if Sal's got a problem with you coming along on a particularly important or dangerous mission, then maybe I'll just sit out as well. But for some reason, I don't think she'll have a problem with it."

"R-really?"

Sonic nodded. "Yup. Because you're part of the team, whatever anyone else says. So we're gonna go tell Sally exactly what you just told me."

"Right now?"

"Right now." Sonic nodded.

"And I'll be a real, proper, Freedom Fighter," Tails nodded firmly, "even if it means, y'know.. gettin' hurt, an' stuff. 'Cause that's what you do all the time. An' I don' wanna be left behind any more."

Sonic didn't know why, of all things, getting captured had made Tails want to take more risks, but if that was what the fox really wanted, then that was what he would get. And even though Sonic still found that he blamed himself - at least partially - for the fox's getting caught in the first place, he also determined that he would trust him to make his own decisions. Although, he doubted he'd even stop keeping a watchful eye out, no matter how old either of them were. But that wasn't because he didn't trust the fox,that was just because the were brothers. And he had a feeling that Tails would always watch out for him, too. Because no matter what, the were a team.

* * *

**Mossmask: Well, there we go. Finished. Finally. Phew. and, I've got a long-winded authors note to make at the end of all this. Hopefully I've still got enough of your attention to hear me through to the end...**

**Okay guys, so this is it. The end. Finally. I know this story has been pretty disconnected, with some pretty long hiatuses thrown in between. I started this little project back in grade 9 one night when i suddenly decided I wanted to write fanfiction. It wasn't well thought through, I'll admit. I lost direction near the beginning. And throughout the course of this story, i myself was struggling with finding my own personal style, learning how to characterize for everyone properly, and, a lot of it was also me learning basics of writing. Grammer, style, form, the works. So as much as this story was fun to write for me, and hopefully, fun to read for you, it was also a bit of a learning experience.**

**Now, I'm hoping that I'll be able to take what I've learned from this, and put it all into practice in a new story. I'm planning on starting a new fanfiction soon, and hopefully, this next one will have a more naturally flowing plot, be more in character, and quite frankly, just be better. However, I'm always trying to improve. So any advice and criticism along the way is always appreciated, probably far more then you realize.**

**Now that I'm done this story, which has always been somewhere on my mind for the past... what, two years? Around that? I feel a little lost. I'm gonna take some time to sort of figure out where I want to go from here. I know I'm going to write another fanfiction. And hopefully I'll see some of the same people over there, too. A lot of you I've come to consider really good friends, just through the reviews you leaveon my stories, because it's those reviews that keep me going. And they make me feel amazing, just to hear feedback. Knowing you guys are enjoying this really means a lot to me.**

**Anyway, like I said. I'm sort of looking for new inspiration now, soI can begin another story. Perhaps I'll plan it all out, perhaps I'll just start writing and see where that takes me. **

**One other note I'd like to make. You can all blame the return of my writing muse on NaNoWriMo, something I started on November first and plan to see through to the end. National Novel Writing Month. It's actually really cool, and something I suggest you all take a look at. It may be too late to start this year, (but maybe not, plenty of people haven't begun their novels yet xD), but any other year in the future, you could still join.**

**In any case, that's what I plan on spending most of my time on this month, my novel. So until I come back with a new fic, I suppose this is sort of like a goodbye, really. So, goodbye, until next time~!**

**~Mossmask out  
**


End file.
